Nameless
by popscb
Summary: Joey / Lauren story... not followed the story on EE, the focus is mainly on Lauren who's living away from Walford but what's her reasons ? and when Joey turns up after disappearing what's going to happen ?
1. Standards

**Hi guys I'm back with a new story ... Its called Nameless because in all honesty I couldn't think of a name for it so as it progress I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any. I hope you like this Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Standards

She rolled over groaning looking at the clock showing 3am. It was the third time that night she's been woken by the noises from next door- the paper thin walls indicating they were having another domestic. She knew it wouldn't be long before things were smashing and the police were called. Stuffing her head into the pillow she tried to drown out their noises, but failed as they continued to get louder. She could hear the people opposite her banging on the door asking if everything was ok, but as always they quickly gave up. It was nights like this she loathed, having to listen to other peoples rows, their children crying trying to gain a smidgen of attention. This was one of the reasons she left her "Family" home in the first place, Family being used loosely – very loosely ; to escape the constant arguing and make up's and break ups was all she wanted but it seemed she'd just led herself to the same situation, it just wasn't her parents and she wasn't the subject of the discussion.

The tattered net curtain blew with the slight breeze that forced its way through the slight gap where the balcony door didn't lie flat with the wall. She could hear the sounds of city on a constant cycle night after night. The sirens speeding by followed by the tooting of traffic and muted screams of laugher combined with the dull bass of music coming from the opposite ends of the flat. The noises could send you into overdrive if you weren't already insane enough to continue living in this place. In frustration with the noise she through the bed sheets of her, the freezing cold room unwelcomingly replacing the slight warmth she'd created in the bed. Flicking the lamp on across the room she perched at the small table, its level wobbling as she leaned onto it beginning to sketch on the paper.

Soon the images from her head were becoming a vision on the paper, she never understood until now why some people worked better at night. Over the few months she'd lived here, some of her best work had been produced, the simple sketches turned into little parts of her becoming more alive, a story behind every one of them, a little bit of her story etched on paper. The dim lighting cast an orange glow in the room, if it wasn't the middle of December she'd be out on the balcony, her artistic tendencies tended to surface more out there, it also beat being inside, it wasn't the most attractive of places.

Having finished the sketch she leaned back on the chair, her eyes gazing around the room. The walls were pretty much falling down around her. What was once, probably white wallpaper was peeling off around her, the clean shade now a murky off white speckled with dirt and mould, previous owners were obviously smokers as there was still a lingering smell of tobacco mixed with the damp, something she thought she'd be used to by now. The remainder of the flat was pretty much in the same condition, very poor. I suppose it's what you'd expect in the area she was in. It was pretty much one of the worst areas in east London. Well known for its gangs and crime- it was one of those places that are always stereotypically used in fiction crime dramas. A slight smirk took to her face, this was far from fiction: it was reality, her reality to be exact. It was precisely like all the TV programs though, the place had standards as high as the people living in it and for Lauren at the moment this was pretty low.

After another half hour or so wallowing in mess her life was in, she realised the majority of the noise had stopped, only the echoes of a dog barking a few doors down remained. The clock showed 5am, only 2 hours sleep so far and she needed to be up in another two for work to live her double life. Plunging the room back into darkness she flicked the lamp off easing herself back in the bed. Her eyes, no matter how tired seemed to remain open, glued to the celling. Slight bits of plaster crumbled down from it as the occupants above her started their day. Over the last few months she'd got to know the routines of everyone around her. It was quite sad really.

The people opposite her were the traditional family, Mother, Father two kids, their flat was the only one that ever looked worth living in. They both worked 9-5 jobs in the city but could only afford the flat as both had debts to pay off. Number 12 next to her on the left were the people you tried to avoid; they were the ones who were rather close with the police for all the wrong reasons. A Young male lived on her other side, he was university student. She'd discovered that by the amount of party's he was having closely followed by numerous girls and late night "Calls" which she's guessed were some form of deals. Upstairs were nice people, a man and his partner, they were nice but noisy, he worked on the tubes so was up at 5 every morning, his metal toed boots causing her celling to flake plaster a little more each morning. It was strange that she knew so much about these people yet had never had more than a 5minuet conversation with any of them.

This wasn't exactly what she expected when she moved here. To be honest it was hard to decipher what she had expected at all. She had her reasons for leaving, damn good ones at that and where the exact reason she couldn't go back no matter how much she wanted to. It was killing her and she knew it was, but she refused to face up to the truth. She had contact with her parents and Siblings but no one ever talked about what happened. She'd made her bed and she'd got to lie in it no matter how uncomfortable.

* * *

**Hope you liked this :) why has Lauren had to leave any ideas ? xxx**

**Next chapter : Secrets **


	2. Little secret

"I'm so sorry I missed my bus then the tube was late I'm really sorry it won't happen again" Lauren sped through into the building throwing her coat and scarf onto the hangers tying her hair up in the process.

"the third time in two weeks Lauren, don't let it happen again" She nodded and apologised again to her boss as he throw a tea towel at her "Table 6 needs cleaning" she smiled making her way over to the table. She worked in the west end of London, two hours' worth of traveling each day to get there but it was worth it. She worked in a little Italian coffee shop called "Bellissima" that was in the trendy part of the city near the art Galleries and theatres, and it paid well. The owners were lovely, Carlo and Maria, they had kind of took Lauren under their wing when she came looking for a job, they trained her up and took a liking to her giving her some much needed confidence, apart from her Mom, Dad and sister they were the only other two people who knew what had happened.

She also worked for them twice a week by teaching their two children Isabella and Rosa how to draw and paint something she was quite proud of. On occasion she felt part of the family, she would go round for dinner once a week, Maria telling her she needed to fatten up, it was a perfect family vibe and she felt blessed to have even a tiny portion of that.

"Can I take your order please?" Lauren stood at a table of 3 males in business suits, the one giving her body a confused sweep before answering. He was the younger of the three probably only a little older then herself. He was smart, well groomed and sported a pair of designer glasses. He was quite a looker.

"Erm ye three coffees please" she jotted down the information, not missing the same male still staring at her.

She raised her eyebrow at him smirking "Anything else I can get you?" they shook their heads but Lauren wasn't satisfied "I'm sorry is there a problem? Only you keep looking at me really funny" she put her hand on her hip pointing at him with the pencil she was holding.

"Sorry, I just thought I recognised you from somewhere" He averted his eyes obviously embarrassed he'd been caught. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" She turned away from them and tucked the pencil behind her ear, felling rather pleased with herself that she could still have that effect on someone. She leaned over the counter and handed the order to Maria. A few more customers down and she had to make the brave steps back over to the table of business elitists.

"Three coffee's for the use of" She slowly placed the mugs down in front of each male "Just pay up the front when you're done" she smiled again although this time it was definitely forced. She was used to these people in here, there were much more wealthy than she was, it was a given by the way they spoke, Laurens cockney accent sounding much more prominent among the more posh voices of the customers in the shop. As she lifted the tray to leave the table the make tapped her arm.

"I really didn't mean to make you feel awkward" she shook her head

"Don't sweat it hunnie, you aint the first and most certainty won't be the last" The sarcastic edge to her voice showed she was confident in herself; this male really had no effect on her. She leaned down a little more than probably necessary giving him a full view of her cleavage as she placed sugar and milk on the table. She could see his eyes fixated with her. "I'd close your mouth if I were you, the wind might change" she waltzed off again hearing a few laughs from the table as the males face flushed with colour.

The rush soon died down so Lauren took the chance to do a little drawing, she pulled the sketch pad from her bag and sat at the till in her own little world. "Can I pay please?" she was completely oblivious to the voice.

"Hello anyone there?" he chuckled clicking his fingers at her. she looked up seeing the male from earlier.

"Sorry own world" scrambling quickly to her feet she closed the sketch pad and started prodding at the till "£6.10 please"

He handed her £8 in 2pound coins "Keep the change, it's been good service" her smiled and walked out the shop, it was now Laurens turn to be staring. The door opened and she watched them Leave.

"Oh Great" she mumbled to herself as her Mum came waltzing into the shop children in tow.

"I know that Look Lauren Branning, I remember the last time you had that look and we all know what happened there don't we you slept…"

"Yes Ok Mum I know, he was just a customer, why are you here? You never visit so you're up to something what is it?" Lauren raised her eye brow looking at her two younger brothers.

"Oh don't be like that Lauren, can a mother not come and see her daughter at work?" Tanya questioned sitting down at a table. Lauren rolled her eyes as Maria came out from the kitchen, she didn't notice how uncomfortable Lauren looked and soon noticed when she saw Tanya sitting there.

"Ah Tanya it is so Lovely to see you again… it's been too Long" Lauren smiled noting Maria kindness towards anyone. Her Italian tones so soft and rhythmic it was enough to send you to sleep.

"You to Maria, these are Laurens Brothers… Oscar and Noah" She nodded to Oscar who was sitting next to Tanya and then to a smaller boy in a pram. "Oscar had half day at school today so we thought come and see Lauren Didn't we darling?" The little boy nodded as Lauren smiled.

"I think Maria might be able to give you some ice cream if Mum lets you?" Tanya nodded and Maria took Oscars hand leading him to the Kitchen.

Lauren took a seat by her Mum "Come on then why you really here, Oscars gone" She opened her eyes wide until her Tanya sighed.

"Fine, Your Dad wants to talk to you about something." She rocked the pushchair gently as Noah started to cry.

"Sounds conspicuous Mum" she sipped on her drink "What's he want to talk about?"

"Things, Lauren" Tanya's voice was firm, the relationship between them a little strained since Lauren had left. She scoffed and watched Noah become more distressed in the pushchair.

"Got lots of Ice cream Loz" He ran back in and sat next to Tanya diving into the Ice cream.

"Wow Your Lucky aren't you" Tanya smiled back ruffling her son's hair. Lauren continued to watch Noah in the pram his cries becoming more agitated, not a welcome sound after the lack of sleep last night.

"You'll have to pick him up Lauren, I can't reach" Lauren sighed deeply reaching over for him, lifting him into her arms. Noah was 10months old now and was looking more like his siblings every day. She held him in her arms slightly unsure what to do, she never was maternal she thought she'd be better with Noah now she was a bit older but obviously it was just her. When Oscar was born she was in the attention seeking stage and didn't really welcome the new addition, this time with Noah though things were different. The Family were more settled but Noah's birth was a shock for everyone, a surprise to say the least.

"Lauren? Lauren?" Tanya shouted her as Noah still cried.

"Hmm?" she looked up at her Mum staring at her, she started bouncing Noah "Alright little Man, can't be that bad can it?" she held him to her shoulder, his face nuzzling to her neck. She paused realising he'd stopped and just wanted a bit of fuss. Tanya watched as Lauren held him a little shocked at how effectively Lauren had calmed him.

They sat for the next half hour mainly in silence, only breaking on occasion when Oscar spoke. "So tomorrow Lauren 12 o'clock, please don't be late."

"I won't Mum, Just so I know, what exact things, does Dad want to discuss?" she knew she was pushing her luck slightly, but she had to know what to prepare for.

"Your little secret Lauren or secrets should I say, things are still unsolved" Tanya reached over Taking Noah from her placing him back in the Pushchair. "Don't argue with your Father over this Lauren. He just wants what's best for you, we all do." She leaned down placing a kiss on Laurens head; it wasn't hard to see this was a front she was putting on. Soon after she'd left the Café leaving an agitated Lauren slumped over the table top.

Maria cautiously placed a hand on the young girls shoulder "Lauren? Are you ok my dear?"

She shot up from the table wiping her eyes "Yep, just got to keep busy… I'll be fine" It was evident she wasn't and was trying to put on a brave face.

"Lauren darling, was ..?" Maria asked looking directly in Lauren eyes

"Yep" she nodded answering the unfinished sentence, busying herself by cleaning tables. Maria stopped her erratic movements by gently taking her hand.

"What did she want?" Lauren paused knowing Maria wouldn't let her stay silent, deciding just to be straight, it seemed like the only option right now.

"To talk about my little secrets"

* * *

**Well are you intrigued by Laurens secret yet ? what do you think about Maria she'll be a more permanent character later on in the story, hope you enjoyed :) please Review I love to know what you think about the chapters xxx**

**Next chapter : split life**


	3. Split Lives

**This is a bit of a heavy chapter; it goes a little more into Laurens secrets**

* * *

At precisely half 12 the next day Lauren stood outside of number 5 in Walford, her eyes did a sweep of the square noticing the Christmas market filled with happy shoppers and excited children. Eventually her eyes landed back on the door, the whole of the previous night she'd though about the numerous ways this "Conversation" could possibly go, she'd eventually concluded that it would be a miracle if it ended in anything less than an argument.

She inhaled deeply taking in as much of the cold air as possible; she knocked on the door and waited for a response. Even though she still had a key, it felt wrong to use it, like she didn't have a right to. The longer she was kept waiting the harder it was getting to stay there and not just run. After a rather tense few minutes the door opened her Father standing on the other side.

"Lauren" He moved into the house holding the door, his deadpan tone causing a slight scoff from Lauren.

"Dad" was her only response as the door shut and he disappeared in the living room. She walked in to see her Mum and Dad sitting at the table. Her Mum smiled pulling a chair out, obviously wanting her to sit.

"You ok Darling?" Tanya asked, her voice a little concerned but nothing convincing enough for Lauren to believe she actually cared.

"No Mum not really… I wanna know what you two want, I've had to have the day off work so I'd quite like to make this conversation worthwhile" she said to both her parents.

"Fine, we need answers Lauren, there are still things that are blank for us and we need to know" Max stated firmly his built up impatiens being released. Lauren sighed but nodded gently it was probably best to get this over and done with. "Ok, why do it Lauren?"

She didn't know how to answer the question without getting worked up, even after all these months she still missed him. "I don't know" her voice was failing her "it was just a spur of the moment thing"

"Somehow Lauren I fine that hard to believe, what you did, you and him, it was against the Law Lauren" she flinched as Max's voice became raised, but she couldn't help but realise he hadn't been able to say Joey's name.

"Joey Dad, say his name for god's sake" there was a long silence where no one did or said anything. She could feel her parent's eyes burning into her. "I loved him alright, that's why I did it" the words choked in her throat, saying them again was like swallowing poison after what he'd done in the end. "It wasn't planned, it just happened. Derek was a horrible man Dad he hit Joey and Joeys Mum, he deserved everything he got"

"Lauren the Man's in prison because of you and you lies" Tanya responded her head in her hands

"They weren't lie's Mum, ok we may have extended the truth a little but, he was blackmailing us, we saw him doing the deals he tried to get me and Joe involved" Her voice was getting desperate now, she couldn't understand what was so difficult to grasp about this, her parents exchanged a look did they know something she didn't?

"You were sleeping with his son Lauren, your own cousin, we know your both young but having casual sex with your cousin was on another level." Max shouted his words, each hitting Lauren like a dagger, Casual Sex? It was so much more than that she knew and so did they there was nothing casual about it.

Lauren stood from her chair and yelled at her Dad "It wasn't like that! I loved him Dad, I loved him and he broke my heart, he left after everything I did for him, do you know how difficult that is? Knowing he's out there probably living his life without a care in the world. While I have to wake up every day away from here so I don't get judged for doing the right thing. All because I was in love" she growled out of frustration wiping the tears from my eyes "Fuck I still Love him, and have no idea where he is"

"That's a good thing Lauren, that you don't know where is he is, maybe you can move on with your life actually" she looked at Tanya, her eyes were much softer then Max's.

"You know full well I can't move on with my life Mum, as much as I try I can't I physically can't… He's always there, in everything I do" she was sobbing now and Tanya was at her side, she cautiously placed a hand on her daughters shoulder "No, get off me!" Lauren shook her head

"Lauren Please…" Tanya cooed softly attempting to calm a rather distressed Lauren, it wasn't working though partly because Max was continuing with the questioning.

"Right so let me get this straight Lauren Ok… You and hi…Joey, were in _"Love"_, you were what planning and running away together but Derek found out, he blackmailed the two of you to keep quiet about his dealings or he'd tell everyone about the pair of you" Lauren nodded "The you and Joey saw Derek doing a deal so you went to the police despite what you were risking? And you told them some lies along the way to give them more reason to arrest him" Max was Laughing by the time he'd finished it sounded like a complete joke.

"More or less ye, that's what happened, Derek was a bad person Dad in more ways than you'll ever know"

"No Lauren the only person who's in the wrong here is you, Alice is falling apart, you sent her Dad away and effectively did the same to her brother" Lauren had sat on the sofa, her knees jigging in nervousness, she was going to have tell them everything.

"He nearly killed me, Dad! You're perfect brother nearly killed me because I wouldn't work for him"

"What do you mean… w-work for him?"

"What do you think I mean? I wouldn't deliver his little packages to his _friends _and I wouldn't _thank _them for him"

"Thank them?" Tanya's eyes widened as Lauren looked at her sympathetically "Oh god Lauren, you didn't did you"

She shook her head lightly a small smile on her face "no, he wanted me too, I wouldn't do it though, I do have some morals. The first time I said no, he just left but the second time he held me against the wall by my neck, I was running out of oxygen pretty quickly and that's when Joe came in, he hit Derek and took care of me, that was the first time we realised things were more than cousinly between us"

"Oh Darling, why didn't you tell anyone ?" Tanya sat next to her daughter on the sofa but stared at Max.

"I did I told Joey" Lauren smiled slightly, she missed him so much it hurt, but she knew it would probably hurt more if he was back, the secrets between them were just too much to bare.

"I meant one of us?"

"Would you have believed me?" she looked to her parents seeing them sharing that awkward look again "Exactly, Derek was living a Split Life, he put on this perfect front to everyone but behind it all he was piece of work. Essentially I had a split life too, I was having to pretend everything was fine act like the perfect niece, when really I hated his guts and was doing his son" she scoffed at the latter of her sentence as her Dad groaned "Sorry" she added.

It seemed both parents were satisfied with her answers, for now at least and she'd left Walford feeling slightly lighter then when she arrived. Walking back into her block of flats she couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed by the actions of today. She twisted her key in the door slamming t shut behind her. Starting her routine of things she did every time she went in the flat, she flicked the lamp giving the room a glow of light, she bolted the door and throw her keys on the side table, sighing as they rattled against the wood. As always she walked to the small kitchen pouring herself a glass of juice, although she would have preferred it to have vodka in at the current moment. She slumped back into the chair at the desk, her eyes roaming over the random drawings. She paused and placed the glass down when the one image caught her eye- Joey.

She traced the drawing with her finger smiling as she remembered him posing for the picture. A slight drop has heard as a tear hit the image. "Where the hell are you baby?"

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far :) hope you like this one… its given you some more info but will have probably confused you more too as more questions are unanswered now, what are you thinking of the next chapter ? A familiar face will be making a return xxx**

**Next chapter: Middle of the night**


	4. Middle of the night

The weeks soon past and Laurens life returned to the same old dreary routine day in day out, things with her parents had been strained since her latest admission, she felt much better having told them what had really gone on but it had caused her parents to distance themselves more. After Christmas day which she was forced to spend with them, their contact was limited. They returned to their lives and Lauren returned to hers. Most people would have had a problem with this but for Lauren it came as some type of relief, she didn't have to worry about being judged by them, there was no way she would be making the same mistake again and finally there were no longer any secrets between them.

It was the middle of January now and the with the Christmas season over the Café was going through a quite phase, not that it bothered Lauren much, she was still getting paid for basically sitting around doing nothing all day. She'd had a couple of days like this in the last week where she had become quite drawn into her art work. Maria and Carlo had made her feel much better about the work by displaying some of them around the shop and some of the customers had even brought a few of the images. However she always found herself drawing the same thing or person to be exact, Joey. He was constantly on her mind, in her dreams she had even mistaken a few strangers for him a couple of weeks ago. She groaned screwing up the 10th piece of paper that day and throwing it to the bin. Maria walked out and looked at all the papers on the floor.

"You er planning on starting a fire or something Lauren?" she asked with a giggle Lauren smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't seem to think straight today, too much on my mind" Maria sat next to her brushing her hear from her eyes.

"I know that Look … your pining for someone my dear Il primo amore non si scorda mai, as we say in Italian" Maria smiled a sentimental look on her face.

"What does that mean?" she looked up to the woman who was quickly becoming a replacement mother.

"It means you never forget your first love. No matter how hard you try it will always be him." She saw Lauren weakly smile. "What's the matter Darling? You look unhappy"

"I still love him; it hit me when I was talking to Mum and Dad before Christmas. I think I'd always know but when he left, I just blocked him out, naïve of me I know. But it's always going to be him isn't it?" she wiped her eyes and looked up at Maria who was now gently running her fingers through Laurens hair.

"I'm afraid I think it will be Caro" Lauren smiled Maria had always called her that, at first she didn't know what it meant but soon discovered with the help of Maria's daughters it meant sweetheart, which had become quite comforting.

"Why is it so painful to Love him Maria? Why does my heart ache?" she leant her head to Marias shoulder allowing herself to be comforted.

"It's just love Lauren" she continued to mess With Lauren hair and before Long she had platted it in a neat fishtail. "Now dry your eyes and lets see that beautiful smile of yours ok?" A small curve took to Laurens Lips as she hugged Maria "Take the rest of the day off, go do some drawings away from here" Lauren nodded, usually she would have argued but she felt today she really needed time just for her.

"Thank you Maria"

"Ciao" Maria waved her off as she strolled back towards the tube station she pulled her coat tighter around her the chill of the wind bitter. The hustle of the station allowed her mind to move thoughts from Joey, everything Maria had said had made perfect sense and she knew there would never be anyone else other than Joey. On the tube she managed to get a few sketches down that weren't of Joey, something of a rarity these days.

Arriving home she saw the woman who lived across the hall "Excuse me?" Lauren turned to face her and smiled "Someone was looking for you earlier, they didn't say who they were but said to tell you they'd be back later"

"Oh Ok then thank you" she frowned trying to work out who it was maybe one of her parents, if it was that important they'd be back. After doing a quick clean of the flat, she cooked tea, well did cheese on toast and ate in silence on the balcony. Many other residents thought she was mad spending the majority of her time in the freezing cold on the balcony. She looked out over the city the last bits of the snow melting away. It was quite sad to see the snowmen melting after so much effort had been put into making them. The night was drawing in now the last of the light fading away being replaced by the streetlamps. She sighed going back indoors, as much as she loved it on the balcony she still felt unsafe out there in the dark, you couldn't blame her really it was a harsh place to live in.

As the hours passed by the rotation of noises started again, the crying and barking followed by the banging and then the sirens. This time a loud TV had been thrown into the mix too, she didn't need the sound on hers as theirs was loud enough. She was interrupted by a loud thud at her door. The lamp went on as she gazed at the clock, who on earth would be coming round at half 12 at night? She was certain it wasn't the police as they usually alerted you it was them. Wrapping the dressing gown round her she clambered from the chair as the door continued to knock.

"Yes ok ok I'm coming" she reached the door and opened it not looking up "Do you have any idea what time it is its practically the middle of the nigh…" she stopped realising who it was, her mouth dropped open her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hello Lauren"

* * *

**OK im ready for you all to hate me for leaving it there... I said someone would be returning I didn't say they would be in the whole chapter ;) hope you liked how much do we Love Maria and Lauren together ? **

**Next chapter : Found out**


	5. Found out

**I couldn't be that mean and leave you waiting until tomorrow …. Lozxtitchx this is just for you ! **

* * *

"Joey" she breathed out and could tell even in the dim light he was smirking.

"You going to let me in then or what?" he was as cocky as before as he spoke obviously realising the effect he was having over the girl in front of him. She stepped back letting him the door shutting behind them. She quick bolted the door again and leaned heavily against it, her legs suddenly turning to Jelly at the sight of him.

Finally gaining her bearings she stepped forward to him as he gazed around the room. He noticed her moving closer to him but was completely in shock after her next move. The sound of flesh on flesh echoed around the room as Lauren slapped him. She shook her hand and sighed as he stared at her holding his cheek.

"Where the Fuck have you been?"

"Missed me then" He smirked grasping her hand as she went to turn away, she shrugged out of the grip feeling the sparks shoot through her body.

"I'm waiting Joey… where have you been, No actually why are you here? How did you even find me?" All of these questions ran through her head and she wanted answers.

"Alright calm down will you…."

"No I will not calm down, I've been going out of my mind Joey, , I called you text you went to your Mum's nothing you just vanished." She finally spoke quitter realising it was now her creating the noise she loathed. She sat on the arm of the chair running her hands over her head. "I thought you were dead" Joey could see she was getting upset and he hated seeing her cry, always had done.

"I'm sorry baby I really am, I have answers I do , but right now I just need to hold you make sure you're ok" he took her hand and pulled her up to a standing position. Lauren lifter her head looking into his eyes, she could tell they were pained, like he'd been through so much to get to her. His hand reached up and slowly brushed the tears away from her face.

At that moment Laurens world stopped. All the noises from outside drowned out by the increasing sound of her heart. She couldn't help the sob that escaped from her lips, as her body fell limp into Joey's arms. His muscles encased her tightly.

"Shhh, I'm here baby, I'm here" his hands brushed up and down her back soothingly as her body shook with sobs.

"I hate you, I hate you for running like that" She half-heartedly hit his chest with her fists causing him to laugh.

"I Know you do" he smirked and tightened his hold of her. "I'm sorry I left you baby" Lauren opened her eyes after calming down and found herself sat on the floor in Joeys Lap. She was curled into his chest like a small frightened child, her hand clasping at the front of his shirt under his coat.

"How did you find me?" she mumbled after a few minutes, yet she still made no attempt to move, more than content being in the arms she belonged in.

"It's took me months to find you, I've been searching for weeks on end, I knew you weren't in Walford, Alice had told Mum and Mum told me when I eventually went back to her. She didn't know where you were though so I started the only way I knew how- from scratch. I've spent most nights in the city with a picture of you walking in and out of the bars in hope to see you there. I Went to all our places, I even went to bloody Southend. You still awake?" he looked down at her having felt her breathing even out

"Humm… still listening" He smiled leaning his chin lightly on her head.

"Then just before Christmas I was in the west end, and I saw your Mum go into one of the café's, I was about to go in and question and that's when I saw you, you were found out. You work there right?" he felt the slight nod against him "I wanted to come and speak to you but I didn't know what to say. So I left. Turns out I couldn't keep away; I've been outside of that café most days for the last 6 weeks, trying to decide whether to go in or not. Then Yesterday I was spotted"

"Who by?" her fingers twiddled with the button on his shirt waiting for his response.

"Carlo, We had a nice long chat, he cares about you a lot babe, much more than your old man. I told him who I was and he seemed to have an understanding and he told me where to find you, said I was what you needed"

"He wasn't wrong Joe, I do need you, now more than ever… so much has happened since you've gone, I just needed you" she pulled away from him slightly seeing the guilt written on his face as well as a lovely red hand print. She moved her hand to cover the mark "Did I hurt you?"

"A little, but nothing I didn't deserve, I've hurt you more baby" he kissed her cheek but she turned catching his lips. They both stared at each other, their noses brushing gently together as he inclined his head closer, their lips touching again. This time it lasted longer, the movement so soft and rhythmic it was a kiss like never before, their love and desire all released by that one mind-blowing kiss. They pulled away breathless only to reignite the flames seconds later with another kiss.

Sensing the urgency from both of them, joey swiftly lifted her into his arms manoeuvring them to her bed. Clothes were soon removed from Joey until he was standing in just his shirt and Jeans. Lauren remained sat on the bed kissing him as he bent to her level his hands working on the tie of her dressing gown. "I'm sorry I Hurt you" He kissed her again as Laurens fingers worked on his shirt. It was torture she couldn't just rip it from him.

"Then fix me now" she breathed pulling away from him to throw the gown to the side. Joey grabbed her by the waist pulling her tight to him, his want for her pressing hard against her thigh. She groaned as her slowly descended her body removing her pyjama bottoms.

"So beautiful" He breathed, she kicked them aside and willingly assisted him in removing his jeans. Soon they were both standing in Just underwear, admiring the perfection of each other. Their kisses deepened and Lauren felt her body hit the bed. She cried out as her bra was flicked aside and Joey's mouth found her skin.

"Joe…" she wiggled getting impatient as her arousal grow by the second, it had been too long for teasing to be going on.

"Just feel Lauren" He continued his movements his mouth creeping down lower until it reached her knickers.

"I want to feel you Joey… all of you" No more encouragement was needed as he tugged the material away from her, she shimmied them down her legs and made quick work of removing his boxers. It got heated quicker than anticipated. Suddenly Lauren froze, with seconds to spare. "Condom" she breathed turning her head to face him, he raised an eyebrow "top cupboard", she'd made too many mistakes with Joey already this wasn't another she wanted to add to the increasing list.

Joey was quickly on top of her protection sorted, his hands nudged her knees apart as he swiftly pushed into her, both of them groaning with satisfaction. "I've missed you Lauren" He kissed her softly as they set a steady pace, needing this to last as long as it could- Both had things that needed to be said that would probably change everything.

"I've missed you more" Her body neared the edge as the pace became frantic; Joeys hands gripped her hips as her legs tightened around him.

"I think I still love you Lauren" His final thrust sent them both over the edge his words just heightening the feeling. Lauren shifted as he moved to the side of her pulling her into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips knowing she needed reassuring.

"I think I still love you too"

* * *

**I hope that made up for the last chapter, am I forgiven ? what's going to happen when they wake up ?**

**Next chapter : Why now? **


	6. Why now ?

Lauren woke the next morning to a cold and empty bed, last night had been completely amazing a more than perfect apology from Joey but now she regretted it. She'd let her guard down and let him straight back in- for him to get up and vanish at the first opportunity. She mulled it over in her head realising how stupid she had been, then again that was the problem with her when it came to Joey, she would do anything and everything for him- he was like a drug that she couldn't function without.

She turned in the bed to see her clothes strung across the floor, underwear included. Reaching for her T-shirt she threw it over her naked frame and quickly scrambled for her knickers. Making her way to the balcony she threw open the doors and stepped out, deeply breathing in the morning air.

"You'll catch a cold out here dress like that" Lauren clutched at her heart as Joey appeared behind her, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Shit Joey, you scared me" He chuckled and handed her a mug of coffee, her hands wound around the Mug taking in its warmth, as she found the rest of her body naturally leant into Joey. "I thought you'd gone… again" she sighed after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" his voice sounded slightly hurt at what she'd said, after their admissions last night he thought she would have known he was sticking around. "Why?"

"Because I woke up and you weren't there and you do have a habit of disappearing on me" she smirked the last bit of the sentence turning into him so her cheek was against his chest.

"Sorry babe, in my defence I thought you'd still be asleep, you were pretty knackered after last night and if I remember correctly, you used to tell me that anything before half 9 was _the middle of the night_", he tugged on her hand so she looked at him

"Ye well things have changed Joey, I'm not the same Lauren you left 18 months ago" her words were firmer than before. She swiftly moved out of his arms and moved with some speed back indoors. She started scrambling with the clothes on the floor, picking each item up making a point of exaggerating each movement.

"I'm sorry alright, I woke up and you were still asleep, I didn't want to wake you. I was going to make you breakfast but you don't have anything other than cereal bars and there's nothing romantic or thought full about that is there?" he stepped closer to her and took her hand seizing her movements "Stop… Lo Stop." She sighed throwing the clothes onto the bed. Joeys arms were holding her into place, so she could make no attempt to run, ironic really considering that was deemed his job. She ran her hand over her head trying to collect her thoughts. "What's the matter?" he saw the thought on her face.

"Did we make a mistake last night?"

Joey smiled weakly and brushed her hair off her face "Nothing about last night was a mistake baby, I promise you, it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't planning on sticking around, I couldn't do that to you, not again."

Lauren nodded and pulled two cereal bars from the kitchen cupboard holding one out to Joey "Breakfast ?" she smiled raising an eyebrow, he stepped forward taking it form her.

"Thanks" they both sat at the small table in the kitchen/living space, it was probably the best part of the flat. As if on auto-pilot Lauren eat the cereal bar, downed the remainder of the coffee, washed up had a flick through a magazine on the side and then vanished into the bedroom. Joey watched with fascination as she swiftly worked through these tasks like she was ticking of a checklist in her head. His eyes drifted around the room, taking in the squalor she was living in, not so much her flat but the neighbouring buildings and people. Something drastic must have happened for her to have moved here.

After a long, drawn out 20 minutes, Lauren reappeared. Joey had assumed she'd been showering and had decided to leave her to it. "Thought you'd have joined me in there … the shower was one of our usually haunts" she smiled waling over to him, perching on the worktop of the kitchen.

"Don't babe… you have no idea how tempting it was" Lauren Laughed and rolled her eyes, "Aren't you working today?"

"Nope, you get me all day" she smiled swinging her legs

"Lucky me" his voice was sarcastic which Lauren had picked up on and he was greeted with a flying tea towel. "So what does Miss Branning suggest we do?"

"Talk- there's still a lot of unanswered questions Joe, and for this; us to start to work things out, I need to know." Joeys eyes remained glued to her, there was so much said in that one little sentence, but he knew she needed to know.

"Ok, what do you wanna know?" she slid of the side and sat in the chair opposite him, her hands rested on the surface, her fingers nervously fiddling together.

"Why Now? Why after so long you chose now to come back?" suddenly she found the table more interesting than the gorgeous face in front of her.

He hesitated before answering, knowing she wouldn't like the answer "Because, I'm in trouble, which essentially means you are too, Derek's being released on bail Lo" Her eyes widened and met with his. "I had to make sure you were safe, I'm not letting him hurt you. I had a letter sent to Mum's which is where I've being staying, to say there was a chance I could be at risk, I'm surprised you haven't had one"

"I would know if I had, Me, Mum and Dad aren't exactly on the best of terms" she could see the concern on his face but she shook her head.

"I told you it took me a while to fine you but when I did, I know I needed to protect you, I still love you Lauren, I said last night I thought I did but waking up this morning with you in my arms, it was as clear as day to me that my feeling hadn't changed. If anything I Love you even more" He took her hand over the table and entwined their fingers.

"I never stopped Loving you Joey, it just made it harder you not being here, but there is no one else, it's you always." She smiled at him tears glistening in her eyes.

"I guess I should tell you why I left in the first place?" she nodded and he sighed heavily, Lauren could of hazarded a guess "Derek, before the court hearing, he told me if he got sent down, which he obviously did, I should watch my back and that I would regret ever being with you. He threatened you babe, told me he had people watching and they would make your life a living hell"

"Joe, he would have been messing" he swiftly shook his head.

"No babe, he wasn't, it was two days after he was sent down and I was followed two men, they were watching me and watching your house. So I left, I couldn't risk you getting hurt, they followed me for a good month on and off. To make sure I wasn't going back to you I guess. I stayed with some mates in Manchester for about 12 months and then I moved to back to here, spent couple of months in and out of hotels and eventually when I knew it was safe to I moved back in with Mum" Joey was holding tight to Laurens hand now, he knew it was the right thing to do to tell her but, there was a sight nervousness that she wouldn't want anything to do with him, knowing she'd be in danger.

"I can't believe you did all that to protect me, Joey, no one and I mean no one has ever done anything on that scale to save me"

"Well no you can say they have and Lauren for the record I'd do it all over again if it meant you were safe" he leaned over and kissed her, a kiss that natural deepened at both their requests. "Now can I ask you something?"

"Suppose so, doesn't mean you'll get an answer though" she smiled kissing him again.

"Ok, what's happened between you and your Mum and Dad?"

**So Joey left to save her how sweet… wonder what Laurens going to tell Joey about her Mum and Dad will she tell him the truth?**

**Next chapter: Web of Lies or Story of truth? **


	7. Web of lies or story of truth ?

Lauren remained silent, her body frozen in that timeframe. Of course he wanted to know. Joey had never really got along with her parents; their obliviousness to her was off the scale. He noticed over the weeks when he first arrived in Walford that Lauren was always pushed to the side lines in her house. Her parents were too wrapped up in their own problems and issues of infidelity they failed to notice how fragile their eldest was. When he arrived he'd felt the instant need to protect her, something that they obviously weren't doing. There was immediately a connection between them, something that didn't go unnoticed by her parents who then did the best they could to keep them apart. Derek's stories of Joey's un-savoury reputation only added fuel to the already raging fire, Max and Tanya had created. Joey realised it wasn't help Lauren needed it was care; she just wanted to be loved. It wasn't until he'd found Lauren being asphyxiated by Derek, that he really realised his feeling for her. She'd refused to tell her parents what had happened but had confided in him. That night Lauren had refused to go home, instead staying with Joey, spilling her entire life story to him. The next morning a feeling of hate for his Aunt and Uncle were more than apparent, Lauren had been missing the whole night and not one single phone call of concern. He understood that their relationship wasn't something that would be welcomed with open arms but then again neither did he expect them to do what they did – ignore it, him and Lauren.

"Baby?" he encouraged as she was still silent. She vacated her chair swiftly almost sending it flying. She ran through the flat to the only place she knew she'd get some air. Joey was slow to follow unsure if he should or not. "Lauren?" he stepped out onto the balcony seeing her leaning on the railings.

"I can't tell you Joey" she remained staring straight in front of her, looking out at the weather. Her voice was steady, no emotion, no tone, it was just words. "If I tell you Joe, things will just be twice as bad"

"I don't care Lo, you need to tell me, like you said we need everything out in the open… no Lies Lauren" cautiously he stepped nearer leaning on the railings next to her. She didn't look at him but exhaled through her nose.

"I got arrested" she felt him tense next to her "drunk and disorderly, I hit a dude 'cus he was trying it on with me." Joey rubbed his hands over his face, slightly in shock. "I'd been released from hospital the two days before, and I ran, I couldn't bear to be at home, obviously they weren't impressed with my behaviour and didn't appreciate a call from the police at 7 in the morning, especially with Noah only just being born"

"Noah? Who's?" Joey questioned

"Noah is a product of Mother and Fathers latest reunion" she heard Joey scoff next to her "so they kicked me out, I had an almighty row with them and was told it was unfair on Noah for me to stick around. So I left, they were right he shouldn't have been subjected to me, things were bad enough in that house." Finally she looked to her right seeing Joeys eyes boring into her, she smiled "You wanted to know"

"I didn't know things had got that bad babe…really I didn't" Joey looked angry "You do know I want to give them a piece of my mind right about now don't you?"

Turning to him she weakly smiled "as much as I hate to say it they had their reasons and so did I, it doesn't excuse it but, we have a mutual agreement about it, we don't talk about it"

His arms looped around her giving her a hug which she gladly accepted "what do you get into ay babe, such a drama queen… is that everything nothing else ?" she shook her head "god is there more?"

"No, not that matters now anyway I promise you" she ran over the thoughts in her head, she hadn't exactly told a web of lies but neither had she told a story of truth. Her answer to his questions lay somewhere between the two, the truth told at a bare minimum only giving him what she thought he needed to hear, and it seemed to have worked. "I wouldn't Lie to you Joe"

"I know babe… can we go inside please, its cold" he tugged on her hand and she nodded, both of them disappearing indoors.

*JL*JL*JL*

Later on in the evening, things had settled down slightly, their questions had been answered for now and they'd made an agreement for things to stay like they were for as long as it was safe. Laurens mobile buzzed and she knew it would either be her Mum or Maria. Fidgeting against Joey to pull her phone from her pocket she groaned seeing it was from her Mum.

_As you know its Noah's birthday in two weeks it would be good for you to make the effort and be at his party it's at 2:30pm on Saturday 8__th__ Feb. _

She rolled her eyes at the message, her mother's words hitting straight in the heart. Her normally calm and pleasant demeanour slowly changed and her face contorted to consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes opening and closing trying to understand why the message had hurt her so much. Joey picked the phone from her hands and read the message over.

"God she's got a nerve… you're not seriously going to go are you"

"I kind of have to its part of the deal we have, I don't want to miss his first birthday, I'm angry with Mum and Dad not him" Joey pulled her into his side

"I don't understand how two parents like them have managed to create something as beautiful as you"

* * *

**What we thinking to Lauren "Truth" telling ? is it really all true**

**Next chapter: Happy ruined birthday**


	8. Happy Ruined Birthday

As the last remnants of snow finally melted away, January far too quickly became February and that dreaded day arrived. Waking up that morning Joey sensed that Lauren wasn't comfortable about this, she shuffled slowly around the apartment barely uttering a word. It got to 11 and she knew she'd have to make a move to be there on time.

"Lauren are you sure you wanna go?" he spoke softly to her as she began to do up her coat, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Well I don't have much choice do I Joe, you read the text, they already think im a waste of space I don't want to give them another excuse" she fumbled with her keys and picked up the present she'd got Noah. She'd painted a picture of animals in a zoo and had put it in a bright coloured frame.

"At least let me come with you? Not to the actual part but to Walford, I'll get the train with you, you can go and party and I'll go to a café or something?" Lauren stared at him for a few seconds, she knew there wouldn't be much chance of him letting her go alone.

"Fine, if you must" she held his coat out to him rolling her eyes as he smirked, obviously knowing he would win. "But you do as your told no getting me into trouble"

"Trouble me? Don't know the meaning of the word babe" he laughed as he nudged Lauren of the door locking it behind them. He entwined their fingers so naturally as they left the building. The simplest of things made Lauren fall for him the tiny bit more if it was at all possible.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

"Max, will you blow some of them balloons up please, people will be arriving in half hour" Tanya strutted around the living room of number 5 Noah balanced on her him. It might have been his birthday but he was in a pretty grouchy mood. "What's the matter birthday boy?" Noah stopped briefly to return to screaming seconds later. The doorbell rang catching them off guard, which just resulted in Noah's screaming to increase another scale.

"Abi get that Darling" Abi muttered a response and disappeared to answer the door. "Noah, honey please, come on, what it the matter?" she continued to jostle him having passed him to Max and then Cora, it appeared he was struck on crying all day.

Lauren could hear the screaming from outside, seemed today would be worse than expected, she had the sudden urge to leave the present on the doorstep and just run, as she contemplated the thought the front door swung open.

"Lauren!" Abi's arms were around her neck immediately pulling Lauren into a tight hug.

"Careful Abs you'll cut off my circulation" she laughed running her hand across Abi's back and removing from the hug.

"Come in then… Mum and Dad didn't think you would come, I said you would, guess I was right" Abi smiled and saw Lauren's face drop as the crying became louder. "He's been like that all morning"

"Poor Mum and Dad" she said softly

"No poor Noah! Im not surprised he's crying with the amount of fuss they've made, he's probably trying to escape from them"

Lauren laughed and cautiously walked into the living room. Oscar was first to greet her with, by bombarding into her legs. "Hi ya Osc." She ruffled his hair and looked at her Mum and Dad who were staring at her. "Hi" was her only word as her eyes darted to Noah..

"You came then… didn't think you'd come" Max said a little too sharp for anyone's liking.

"So I heard" Lauren scoffed back making an unimpressed face towards her father. A silence filled the room between the adults only Noah's deep breathing and moans could be heard. Eventually they stopped with the stares as others arrived, Noah still causing a scene. As the afternoon progressed she became more uneasy, the whole situation not lying right with her, she felt like she was there, but at the same time she was invisible to everyone around her. Lauren could feel a gaze on her, not an uncomfortable one though. Her eyes refused to see who is was, as she continued to stare at her Mum down the opposite end of the room. Tanya had kept her distance all day, keeping herself and Noah at the opposite end to Lauren, she'd not spoken to her which was odd considering she had been the one to send the text.

Lauren felt the sofa dip next to her and instantly knew it was Abi. "You know, you could just go and say hi ?"

"Who Mum?" Lauren looked puzzled as Abi shook her head

"No Noah… I can create a distraction"

"It's alright, I understand why she doesn't want be near him, last time I was around him I was drunk and we all know how well that ended" she smiled sympathetically

"But Lauren…" Abi went to protest but Lauren cut across her.

"No buts abs its fine" she sighed turning her eyes away, Abi got the message and walked away. Lauren watched with caution as Noah struggled against Tanya reaching for Abi, who gladly took him. As expected Noah didn't settle, Tanya left the room going to sort him a bottle. With a swift glance around Abi moved towards Lauren and handed her Noah.

She froze staring at the little child in her hold what was she supposed to do? Comfort him? Put him down? Run? , what surprised her most was that her instincts kicked in, effectively wiping any doubts, all thoughts from her head completely gone. She brought him to her sitting him on her knees. Noah leaned against her his cheek resting on her chest. "What's up Mr Grumpy?" she spoke softly brushing her hand down his back. He whimpered slightly but stopped the crying, only snuffling every now and then. Lauren looked down to see him sucking his thumb and his other hand gripping her top why did this feel so right? After everything it shouldn't have in the slightest.

"Abs, where's Noah?" Tanya questioned noticing the quite room and Abi's arms empty. Abi simply stepped aside to reveal Noah cuddled to Lauren. Just as Tanya was about to argue the door went and Abi glared, hinting she wouldn't be answering it.

Tanya sighed and shuffled from the room. The remainder of the family were watching Lauren smiling not knowing how bad what she was doing could potentially be. "Happy birthday little man" she whispered and softly leant her chin on the top of Noah's head when the living room door swung open. Her mouth dropped as saw him, he wasn't meant to be here. Her whole body was glued to the spot praying to god he wasn't about to cause any trouble.

He watched as she turned her back obviously trying to shield Noah.

"Hello Max"

**So who's the unwanted guest at the party? Is Noah really Lauren's? Who knows …**

**Next chapter: Can't be happening **


	9. Can't be happening

A feeling of dread crept up from the pit of her stomach, a cold wave of sickness hit her her as the hairs rose on the back of her neck and her mouth ran dry. She was paralysed an innate instinct of protection kicking in as the one person who had essentially ruined her life stood smirking in the doorway. She could smell the fear combined with his cheap aftershave and Tabaco. Just being in his presence made her tremble, yet she dare move. She moved and the one thing that was more important to her then anything would be shown to him.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Max coaxed his brother away from the sofa, even Max know this situation would not be pretty.

"Hello to you too dear brother, I got released. Good behavior" her straightened out his jacket and shrugged his shoulders smiling a wicked grin.

Lauren still had her back turned and could hear the conversation becoming heated, her name being bounced around like a ping pong ball. Seizing her opportunity she eased up from the sofa and tugged on Abi's hand. Lauren nodded towards the kitchen, slowly and quietly making their way out of the chaos. Abi shut the door behind her leaving the four of them, as she'd dragged Oscar in too, to just take a breather away from everyone else.

"Why don't you draw me a picture Oscar and I can put it on the fridge in the flat? What do you say?" He nodded as Lauren pulled a small sketch pad and some pencils from her bag on the two older Branning's watched him settle and happily draw.

"why do you think he's here? You don't think he knows do you?" Lauren shook her head understanding her sisters slightly vague question.

"I can't believe this, it can't be happening, he's still meant to be in prison Abs… I need to call Joey… he needs to know" she rummaged for her phone in her pocket quickly dialing his number. Abi raised her eyebrow. Had Lauren really just said Joey? When was he back on the scene. All she knew is, that this spelt trouble. BIG trouble.

"Come on baby answer the phone" she jigged her knee slightly as Noah fidgeted but soon settled again "Joe…"

"Baby? What's happened? Lo talk to me" the urgency was clear as the desperation in hers, as he tried to obtain information from her.

"I think I need you to come get me" the tiny droplets started to form in her eyes as she realized the severity of this situation.

"Lauren what's happened?" she remained silent too long for Joeys liking "Lauren!"

"Your dad's here, I'm hiding in the kitchen… I'm scared Joey, I'm really, really scared." She wiped at her eyes and felt Abi squeeze her hand. "We need to get out of here"

"I'm on my way, baby I'll be 5 minutes I promise. Be careful, I love you" she could hear his breathing pick up, he was obviously running to her, the line went dead and her tiny bit of reassurance was gone again.

"Love you too" she closed the phone and moved her attention to Abi, who had a smug look on her face. "Stop looking at me like that Abigail"

"Your naughty" she laughed "How long?"

"Well I don't think I can get in much more trouble do you Ab ? and about 2/3 weeks, he just turned up at the flat one night. Told me why he left, I explained everything that had happened and it just went from there."

"Everything?" Abi questioned

"No, you know what I mean" she nodded when there was a loud crash from the living room. Oscar looked up to his sister fear all over his innocent face. Noah woke up startled his eyes locking with Laurens, tying to grasp at some reassurance. "Abi stay here" Lauren vacated her seat Holing Noah as tight as possible soothing his murmurs with her voice.

"Lauren? What nice surprise?" Derek sneered. Laurens caught glimpse of several members of her family with bruising starting to appear and her Dad with a bloody nose. Obviously they would have fought. It was of course the manly thing to do. It seemed Uncle Jack had played mediator as he stood separating his two brothers who seemed to be milliseconds away from slaughtering each other.

"Del don't!" Jack nudged him back as he went a step closer to Lauren. Noah flinched his head burring in Laurens shoulder.

"It's alright baby , it's alright" her soft voice calming him. "Mum I need to talk to you" she pleaded with her Mother but got no response. Derek chuckled.

"Even your own Mother doesn't want you, your that much of a letdown… no wonder they kicked you out… oh ye I know all about Laurens little antics, getting arrested, punching someone , getting drunk ending up in hospital… My lovley Alive kept me updated on my darling niece. Seen Joey recently?" he smirked as Max lunged forward at the mention of his nephews name. "Thought not"

"Mum Please can we talk?" Jack looked between Lauren and Tanya and noticed how fragmented his niece looked, she was evidently scared.

"What's the matter Lauren has something happened?" Jack moved closer to her seeing her eyes shut tightly before resting her lips against Noah's head. Sensing what was coming Tanya strode forward Reaching out for Noah.

"Come on Noah come to Mummy and then Me any you can Talk? Lauren?" Lauren swiftly turned threatened by Tanya's touch. "Lauren." Still no response. "Give your brother to me" It wasn't a request it was a demand, a demand that contained so much conviction.

"Uncle Jack please…" her eyes streaming she bit her lip looking to her uncle in desperation

"What Lauren, babe you can tell me?"

"Lauren Give me my son!" This was the line that greeted Joeys ears as Abi let him in the front door, she'd been waiting for him anticipating his arrival.

He edged nearer the door seeing Lauren in a state of hysteria clinging tightly to who he assumed was Noah, his presence was unnoticed as the next words Left Laurens Mouth in a scream.

"He's Not Your son ! He's Mine!"


	10. Explanations

"What? What's she on about?" Jack questioned, but in his eyes it was clear he believed every word Lauren had said.

"Ignore her she's probably drunk" Tanya snarled once again trying to take Noah. "she doesn't know what she's saying"

"Im not Drunk and I know exactly what I'm saying. Noah is my son. Not yours." He words were firm and straight to the point as she turned herself into Jack grasping Noah, like her life depended on it.

The last 12 months she'd been living a lie at the request of her parents. To start with it seemed like the best idea all round, Noah would be with two "Parents" so to speak and she would be able to live her life. After a month things dramatically changed, Tanya became over protective of Noah not letting Lauren be involved in anything, which resulted in her first drunken melt down. As Lauren continued to watch her mother bring up her son, it slowly tore away at her, hearing Tanya telling him she was Mummy and Max was Daddy- it all just came to much to cope with. So that's when she ended up in hospital, having her stomach pumped and then she got arrested and it was the final straw. Max had told her she needed to leave, she was putting Noah in danger by staying, and yes technically it was emotional blackmail but Lauren knew this was what was best for her son- well at least that's what she thought. It turns out it was harder living away from him than it was living with him and if it wasn't for Abi she would have probably hit her grave a long time ago. Abi had been sending Lauren pictures and video's of him so she still felt involved, form the word go Abi hadn't been behind the idea and her doubts were only increased as she saw Lauren struggle more and more each day.

Noah's birth was a shock to the whole family, obviously brining Noah back to the square was the first hurdle, and with everyone assuming he was Tanya's the agreement kind of fell into place. It wasn't easy- Lauren practically looked like death when she was brought home, having given birth only 24hours earlier. Lauren's whole pregnancy had been kept a secret, she was the only one who knew, knowing damn well her parents would flip. So she waited until the very last possible moment to break it to them, which just happened to be when she was in labour. If it was down to her, she wouldn't have even told them then, but considering she was sitting in the back of their car when she started having contractions and her waters broke, she really had little choice.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Max's voice startled Lauren as she noticed Joey had stepped forward further into the room his hand resting on her shoulder. She turned staring at her Father who had posed the question, her mouth opened but the words dried up before she could get them out. Joey stared down at the 1year old in his girlfriend's arms. His eyes met with Noah's and he became lost in them. the deep chocolate browns slightly hypnotic as they fluttered. It was like looking straight at Lauren, the eyes identical. A small smile took to his lips as Noah leaned his head back to Laurens shoulder.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I've just come for Lauren ... and im presuming she'll want Noah too so when she'd sorted were gone." Joey nodded his head towards the door when Max's arm grabbed for Joey.

"She's going nowhere" Max shoved joey away nearly sending Lauren flying in the process. she stopped herself from falling and cradled Noah's head.

"And neither is Noah" Tanya spoke up again

"He's Laurens son, If she wants to take him home with her then, there's nothing you can do" Joey stuck up for Lauren, he understood what it was like for a child to be away from their parents and he knew Lauren needed Noah as much as he needed her.

"Now now Joseph don't get involved... she's probably lying, we all know how good the pair of you are at that" Derek smarmy tone travelled so smugly through the room.

"Stay out of this Derek" Joey pushed him aside a fight erupting between the.

Lauren stood slightly bewildered, an argument flying between the her parents, Derek had started on Joey again, it was a sea of chaos. "Lauren?... Lauren?" she blinked trying to locate the voice that was calling her, fully opening her eyes she found Jack, a sympathetic look on his face that was slightly specked with pride. "Is it true? Is Noah yours?" she nodded quickly.

"All Mine"

"Oh Lauren you silly, silly girl" he hesitantly pulled her into a hug "When Lauren?... When did it all happen?" he asked moving her to the side. Sometime in the last few minutes Tanya had fled the room and was now having a slanging match with Max in the kitchen. Laurens eyes darted around the room Seeing Alice tending to Derek and Joey sitting on one of the chairs, his eyes boring into her.

"A year ago today… born at 4:30 am in Walford General weighing 6pounds and 4 ounces." Her eyes dared a look at Joey and then back to her son in her arms. She remembered the day as if it was yesterday. Her Mum and Dad had taken her Abi and Oscar to the city for the day to spend their Christmas money, it wasn't something she really wanted to do considering her condition but, she had to go, otherwise she would have been found out. She'd had the pains all day, and when questioned by both Mother and sister had given the excuse of Period pains.

As the day drew in Lauren knew she was in labour, she couldn't deny it. Her plan was to get home and then go to Jacks, knowing he wouldn't have judged. But that plan was scuppered from the off. Her pains continued to get worse and then her waters broke in the back of the car. Abi had spotted it when Lauren had tried to cover up, but Abi being Abi wouldn't let it lie as Lauren doubled in pain and clutched to her stomach Abi broke it to Tanya. The exact words were "OH my god Laurens in labour", they were all stunned to say the least and even thought Abi was Joking to start with. That soon changed when Lauren could no longer mute her agony. In a blind panic they rushed her to the hospital, none of them speaking, too in shock at what was going on.

On arrival Lauren was seen and was told she was in established labour, but slow established labour. After a gruelling 10 hours, little baby Branning (yet to be named) was born. It didn't take long before that instant bond was there, but was taken from her by her parents interfering.

"Why didn't you say anything Lauren? Ay you could have raised him yourself, you're a clever kid, we could have sorted something out" Jack nudged her slightly seeing her smile softly

"I wasn't in the best place Uncle Jack, my head was everywhere, His dad wasn't around and Mum and Dad said it was for the best" she sniffed regretting that she'd ever listened to them. She knew now that their actions had been completely spiteful, it was all to save their own back and so they didn't have to face the fact that their 18year old daughter had had a baby and was on a downward spiral after sending her uncle to Jail and sleeping with his son.

"But he's your son Lauren, surely that counted for something? Why was it for the best that your Mum and Dad raised him?" Lauren looked down and then her weak eyes locked with Joeys. He was sitting his hands clutched together. Taking a deep breath in Joey stood and walked over to Lauren. A few looks between them and his silent questions were answered.

"Because…" he paused looking at Noah and Lauren, he traced over Noah's head with his palm and then did the same with Laurens cheek. "I'm guessing they didn't like the fact that the father of their daughter's son was her cousin."

"You cant be serious …" Jacks eyes opened wide, staring at his niece and nephew who were apparently together.

"Noah's Joey's son too uncle Jack".

* * *

**I was going to post that last night but I was slightly distraught after that episode Joeys words of "I tried to stay away but I couldn't" broke my heart and then the Joey twist :( lets just say I couldn't cope with posting the heart break in this after all of that anyways enjoy :) xxx**


	11. Happy Now ?

Laurens words bounced off the walls reaching the remaining family. She'd realised the moment when they all heard because a wave of gasps and sighs hit her. She heard the sob from her mother, probably upset that her supposed hard work had gone to waste, A loud ground from her father and a very, shiver inducing Laugh from Derek.

Alice was gawping, mouth open, catching flies. The ever present innocent look still fixed to her face. She was staring with some force at the three people standing in the doorway. The three people who she now knew were a family of their own sorts.

Joeys hand rested on Laurens lower back, his thumb brushing the slight visible skin that showed between her jeans and top. As he'd intended it gave her some reassurance, but at the same time she wondered if he was only doing this to spite the family. The family remained waiting for more information- which it soon became apparent Lauren or Joey weren't willing to give.

Lauren scoffed slightly feeling quite sickened by her family's silence. They all wanted answers, but no one was asking the questions, not like she thought they needed to know after all this was her life or so she thought it was, it seemed over the last few years it had been governed by other people. Finally someone spoke but it wasn't who she wanted to speak.

"Your parents must be so Proud of you Lauren… not only did you and your little boyfriend lie to the police but you slept with him and got yourself pregnant, star daughter you got there Max… golden child" he poured himself a whisky and knocked it back in one swift gulp. "Then My son, the prodigal son and his disgusting slapper" he indicated to Lauren "I would question is that's yours, you never know with her sort" a snigger left his mouth as Joey lunged forward only to be restrained by Jack.

"Don't you ever talk about Lauren like that, or our son… you understand me ?" Lauren was taken aback by Joeys tone. It was actually quite menacing, a shallow whisper that would barely register in decibels.

"Leave it Joey he's not worth it" Jack pulled his nephew away "So Laurens right then, Noah's yours?" Joey nodded looking at Lauren seeing Noah curled tight to her sleeping. Jack turned to Max and Tanya. Tanya was sobbing, completely mortified. "Take it you knew then?" he got no response from either parent.

"They knew" Abi moved from her position from behind Lauren and Joey "They knew Lauren and Joey had been together, it didn't go down well, they were … let's say disappointed. Lo had been happier, we'd all picked up on it, so had Joey, Alice said he had. It was because they were seeing each other."

Lauren smiled at Abi and felt Joey slide his hand into hers. Breathing deeply she squeezed it, she couldn't believe how within one day, her life had done a complete 360. She jostled her son lightly as he woke "Hello sleepy" his hands worked the sleep away from his eyes as he looked at Lauren smiling.

"Mamma" she almost cried realising he wasn't referring to her but Tanya. Tanya looked shocked, he'd not said that before, but she continued to step forward nearing them, but Noah turned from her, clinging back to Lauren. It was Abi who spoke again.

"He means you Lauren, Auntie Abs has been working some magic, turns out he recognises you from pictures, he likes your voice too, your phone message ye ? He says Mamma to that too, helps him sleep." Both Lauren and Joey looked to the younger Branning thanking her as best at they could without actually saying anything.

"Abi how could you? We were all in on this arrangement we agreed, Noah was mine and your Dad's"

"No Mum you and Dad agreed you basically stole Noah from Lauren in the hospital and filled her head with lies… It's not right, I'm not part of this anymore! they love each other is clear to see so Noah should be with them" Abi went to leave but Lauren stopped her.

"Abs can you take Noah please… there's things I wanna say and I don't want him hearing" Abi nodded taking Noah "love you baby" Lauren kissed his head and shut the door behind Abi.

Tanya began pacing the room, Max and Derek both on their 3rd glass of whiskey. Alice still sat silently but had a slightly less annoyed look on her face. Jack had ushered others out telling them it was a close family matter. As he walked back in the room he nudged Lauren and Joey to the couch.

"so when did you two… you know get together?"

Lauren and Joey shared a look as Derek understood what was coming. Joey leaned in to Lauren whispering to her "You don't have to tell him, you don't need to explain yourself lo"

"You tell him… I want to go and check on Noah" Joey nodded brushing his lips carefully by her ear. He waited for the door to shut again.

"Come on Joey … you've got some serious explaining to do" Alice piped up "Come on I want to know how you think it's acceptable"

"You really want to know do you Al? Well let's see your perfect father tried to kill Lauren, he had her up the wall by her neck Alice. She would have been dead if I didn't get there when I did" Joey sighed running his hand over his head as Alice was shaking hers. "He's a thug Al, you know why he was trying to kill her? It was because she wouldn't have sex with his drug dealer mates.. . She wouldn't let him use her to save his own back and he flipped"

"You're a low life piece of scum Derek" Jack was leaning against the opposite wall "I suppose you bribed them didn't you? Tell them they kept quiet about you and you'd keep quiet about them… ye got it in one aint I"

Lauren walked back in the room with Noah back in her arms; he was sniffling having only just stopped crying. "He couldn't sleep… could you Mr?" she smiled to Jack and Joey and snuggled onto the sofa.

"Is it true?" Alice said softly moving nearer to Lauren, who nodded knowing Joey had obviously told them about Derek. "Im sorry" Alice bolted from the room leaving the rest of them looking at the spot she'd just vacated.

"Don't even think about it…" Derek moved as joey went to follow Alice "You don't leave"

"They aint going anywhere… especially not with Noah" Lauren sensed this debate would continue on a cycle until someone gave in and she knew one thing for sure it wasn't going to be her.

"Na … come on Lo we're going home" Joey moved past his aunt and uncle he held his hand out to Lauren who was in the midst of an animated conversation with Noah, he smiled listening to her talk seeming to understand what Noah was babbling.

"You have 5 seconds to give Noah to me Lauren…" Tanya moved but again, it was Jack to the rescue.

"You cant stop her Tan… Noah's their child, it's not illegal." He turned his attention to Lauren and Joey. "Go… if you're going go" Without giving it a second thought Lauren was on her feet Joeys arm around her waist, guiding her through the door. They met Abi in the hall who was standing with Noah's coat and a few bags. Between them they made light work of Wrapping Noah up and settling him the pushchair.

"I always assumed, well at least hoped, this day would come. So there are essentials in these three and clothes and toys in this one. I'll see if I can get uncle Jack to bring the rest of the stuff for you" Lauren wrapped her sister in a tight hug.

"You have no idea how much I love you Abigail Branning" Abi rolled her eyes

"Look after my sister and Nephew Joey" Joey smiled nodding as he opened the front door.

"You know I will"

* * *

**So Joey and Lauren have Noah... for now but what's going to happen when they get back to the flat and talk? its the first time they've been alone since Joey found out about Noah... its got potential to go two ways ...**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far... this story has gone down far better than anticipated so thank you all so much and to the guest reviewers who I cant respond to thank you :) xxx**


	12. Domestic

Their walk to the tube station was muted, the pair walked in unison Lauren pushing the pushchair. Noah had happily gone with them, leaving Max and Tanya without a fuss, only wanting Lauren now she was there. Lauren was grateful for Joeys presence it gave her some guarantee however small it was that he was ok with this for now at least. Her thoughts slowly drifted away not knowing what to say to break this uncomfortable silence they held since Leaving the Branning's. Reaching the tube station Lauren knew she would need to talk to him now, getting a pushchair up two flights of stairs alone posed certain difficulties. She paused at the bottom step about to talk when Joey moved round to the front of it lifting it with ease. Lauren smiled weakly at him as they navigated the stairs.

Reaching the top Joey released his hold and they went back to walking in silence. They reached their platform as the tube arrived and again Joey lifted the pushchair up the step. Luckily the tub was pretty empty so they got seats without a problem. Lauren sat and turned the pushchair to face her, Noah again sleeping. She smiled slightly; he really was like her, craving his sleep at every opportunity. Joey sat next to Lauren leaning his elbows in his knees.

"Joey…" her hand settled gently on his knee but he nudged it away.

"Not now Lauren" she noticed the off Standish tone, obviously he wasn't taking this as well as she'd first thought. His actions from earlier seemed insignificant now, it was like he'd only acted the way he had to spite the family, it had worked but Lauren was now feeling the consequences. She felt deflated, she wanted Noah and she wanted joey she just prayed the two wouldn't conflict and she'd be forced to make a choice.

The Tube journey was long, the usual conversation that flowed between the two was lying dead at their feet, no words spoken just strained breathing and looks. Laurens breathing was Laboured evident she was silently crying. Her foot rocked the pushchair as she stared out the window brushing away the occasional tear. Their stop couldn't come quick enough and as soon as it did Lauren was speeding from the platform.

Joey sighed watching as Lauren walked in front of him, keeping her distance, he knew he had been off with her but he couldn't really grasp why, was he hurt? shocked? He really didn't know. Walking from the station the night greeted them. It was now dark and cold, a harsh wind blowing carrying sleet in its gusts. Joey quickened his step so he was next to Lauren. She tensed slightly as his hand came to rest on top of hers on the handle. She turned her head smiling at him slightly. His arm dropped and then snaked around her waist applying sight pressure to encourage her forward.

"Come on" he spoke softly. His protection of Lauren creeping in the more they walked nearer to the flats. Lauren knew what Joey was doing, he hated her going out in the dark for work and now it was later and they had a baby with them. They continued to walk Joeys hold of Lauren increasing as they reached the worst part of the estate. Her feet dragged along the floor as the noises got louder, never before had she been threatened by the place she lived, but now she was scared. Scared that it wasn't just her, but Noah that needed protecting. She felt slightly guilty now for taking Noah out of the safer surroundings of number 5 and Walford.

Walking these streets was like being in a different world, gangs of teenagers lined the streets kicking empty cans around and chanting as rival gang members swaged by. "mmm Looking fine tonight sweet cheeks" one of the gang leered at Lauren and Joey was straight in to protect her.

"your disgusting mate… leave my girlfriend alone, can you not see she'd got her son?" the lad sucked his teeth as the rest of the gang laughed in the background "Come on babe". The remainder of the walk took 2 minutes. Finally they were in the flat block, her flat on the 3rd floor looking more appealing by the second.

"Eugh finally, home sweet home" Lauren pushed the pushchair into the living area Joey shutting the door behind her. She lifted Noah up into her arms and settled onto the sofa. He stirred slightly as she removed his coat yet he still remained sleeping. Joey leaned against the door staring at his girlfriend and son. Lauren caught his gaze and sighed. "I understand if you hate me"

"I don't hate you Lauren… I'm just annoyed. Why didn't you tell me?" her shrugged his coat off and hung it on the pegs by the door.

"I was scared you'd run again" she murmured so quietly Joey hardly heard her. "You'd only just come back and I was ok with how things for"

"I meant before I left… you obviously knew" she shook her head and Joey frowned

"I found out about two weeks after you went, I was sick and collapsed at college and Mum forced me to go to the doctors because college called her… I went to the doctors they took some bloods and told me they'd call with the results" she shifted on the sofa and Joey finally came and sat next to her. "They called me back the same day, I was petrified. They told me I was pregnant Joe. Me useless Lauren Branning was having a baby" she scoffed and looked down at Noah.

"You aint useless Lo, Look at you" his words had more conviction to them but his face still remained emotionless. He seemed to be battling with himself to accept and be happy about this, he wanted to but something was stopping him, like if he was happy about it something would come along and take it all away. After all that's exactly what happened with Lauren.

"Really? Joey I was a mess, you'd gone my Mum and dad practically hated me and then I was pregnant, they did a scan and told me I was 3 months pregnant. You should have seen him, a tiny little blob with arms and legs on the screen, it just made it all real. I'd decided there and then I wanted to have him, he was part of me and it meant I'd have part of you too" Noah woke up with a grumble his eyes looking up at Lauren.

"I think someone wants your attention" Joey smiled as Noah began prodding Laurens arm.

"Good sleep Mr? you missed all the drama baby… ye you did" As anticipated at some point, Noah started crying "Oh dear me what's the matter ?" Lauren started soothing him running her hand over his back.

"You amazing with him Lo" Joey reached out his hand squeezing hers and then moving to brush his fingers through Noah's hair "Shall I sort some food out ?" Lauren nodded

"Joe ?" He froze turning back to her "We will be alright wont we ?" Joey could see the hurt in her eyes. He moved to kneel in front of her. Reaching up he tilted her chin to him.

"I love you Lauren… I'm just a little shell shocked babe that's all. But ye we'll get through it, it's not just about us now is it… we got this little solider to think of. I promise I'll do all I can for the both of you, It'll just take some time"

"We love you too" she smiled leaning in kissing him quickly.

*JL*JL*JL*

After feeding Noah and changing him Lauren had quickly settled him back in the pushchair, the only place available for him to sleep until they got things sorted. The two of them Lay in the bed, Laurens body almost draped over Joeys.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about him" Lauren turned to face him, propping up on her elbow.

"Babe honestly, stop apologising, you explained I understand, I didn't exactly give you much opportunity to tell me did I" she dropped back to his chest her cheek resting against his warm skin. "We should go and sort some things tomorrow, see if uncle Jack can bring some things over" Lauren nodded. "How did people not guess he was yours? He's the spit of you"

"I think he looks like you, when he was born he had the exact same hair as you, all messy" she giggled "I saw you in him every time he opened his eyes"

"His eyes are yours Lauren, there's no denying it baby" Joey kissed her softly on the forehead "He's perfect Lo, just like his Mum" He continued talking to her but realised she had fallen asleep, probably some time ago, by the way her mouth was open. "Sleep tight baby".

Next morning, Lauren woke to find the bed empty again, she sighed guessing he'd probably run, what shocked her most though was Noah was gone too. Panic setting in she bounder through to the living area and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Joey was asleep on the sofa; Noah curled up in a blanket on his chest, also sleeping. A big grin took to her face as she stepped closer.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine" she whispered, her fingers tracing across his face. Joey groaned and prised an eye open. "Morning" Lauren smiled to him

"Morning to you too" he shifted carefully, in an attempt not to wake Noah.

"You should have woke me" she said joining her boys on the sofa, Joey opened his arm out to her pulling her next to Noah.

"It was half 6 and were tired after yesterday, He was already awake when I woke up, just sitting staring at us" Lauren smiled "He's been fed and we watched some random baby show, and then he settled back like this and fell to sleep again" Joey looked rather pleased with himself, as he caught Laurens gaze.

"Well get you Mr domestic" she laughed finally feeling like they'd had a breakthrough- things would be ok.


	13. Fear strikes and out

After numerous phone calls, Joey had finally manages to get through to Jack and had arranged for him to bring the remainder of Noah's things over. Talking over things with Lauren had really hit home with him to what she'd been through and there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't proud of how far she'd come. Lauren was sat drawing at the desk whilst Noah crawled around the floor.

"Hi baby" Lauren smiled as Noah pulled himself up and balanced gripping to her chair. He smiled cheekily, his likeness to joey uncanny. Joey stood doing the washing up in the kitchen, which had now, thanks to Joey, been stocked with more than cereal bars. He'd taken to the father roll much more willingly then either he or Lauren had expected, but it was rather hard not to fall for the cheeky cuteness of his son.

Over the last few days they'd fallen into a routine that worked for them and Noah. It had been easier than anticipated to understand what Noah wanted, he was pretty much a happy baby and so was easy to entertain and Joey found Noah had pretty much attached to him straight away. It had been expected that Lauren would be fine, she'd already established a bond with him and thanks to Abi Noah called her Mum. Joey on the other hand felt he had more work to do; it seemed his son had little male influence in his life, and so was more than happy to let Joey in. it also seemed Abi had done a little studying of Joey too. Lauren had made a few calls to Maria and had explained the situation, so she'd been given a few weeks off to settle in and get things sorted.

Noah Lay his head on the side of the chair next to Lauren his eyes glaring up at him Mum. "You tired Mr?"

"No" Lauren and Joey both laughed hearing his quick response.

"Dint take you long to learn that one did it Mr?" Joey strolled towards them and scooped Noah into him arms causing him to erupt into a fit of giggles. "How about we read a story and get you to sleep so Mummy can do some drawings?" Noah didn't respond and just snuggled into Joey hold.

"Thank you" Lauren smiled as Joey settled Noah into the pushchair and started reading the book to him.

*JL*JL*JL*

Sitting an hour later the two were dropping to sleep themselves, an active one year old was tiring work. Laurens head rested perfectly into the crook of Joeys neck. His fingers effortlessly worked their way through her hair; something joey had discovered sent her to sleep and calmed her more than effectively. The innocence showed on her sleeping face, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside that were so far away but still so threatening. Her soft breathing seemed to make the world stand still.

The lines of worry on her beautiful face had smoothed and virtually disappeared. Her eyelids closed against the shallow light of the lamp and her breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement at all other than her chest rising and falling with each intake of air. Joey's own eyes were heavy but he couldn't close them, which seemed to the case nearly all the time recently.

Sighing, Joey allowed his mind to travel back over the last two days, trying to discover what was eating away at him. He replayed every move every word and finally came to the conclusion it wasn't just one thing that was causing his apprehension but an accumulation of things. The main issue being his father: that was even if he was worth the name. Lauren shuffled next to him her deep breaths taking in more of his scent. She groaned feeling Joeys phone ring and vibrate. A small chuckle left Joeys lips as she pouted and frowned.

"Its Uncle Jack… Hello?"

"Joe, I'm on the corner of Haledon Road don't fancy coming to meet me do ya? Cant say I really wanna be driving around this place alone in this car" you could hear the humor in his voice

"ye that's fine, you can do us a favor actually" Laurens head shot up hearing this having no clue what was about to leave his lips.

"Another one?" Jack laughed back

"I know, I'm pushing my luck, we need shopping, Noah's asleep and Lo's nearly there too." He received a halfhearted slap on his arm from Lauren. "You can come back to the flat and Lo can cook?" she raised her eye brows at him as he smirked listening to Jack tease about Lauren cooking.

"Ok you got a deal, see you in 5"

"Yep cheers Jack" He shut his phone seeing Lauren glaring at him "Oh stop your pouting, I got to go Jacks waiting for me" He moved from the sofa and kissed Lauren softly "Love you"

"Love you too" she breathed "Don't be too long" he nodded before leaving. Lauren sighed attempting to get more sleep. After another 10 minutes of trying, she arrived at the pretty obvious conclusion; that without Joey, she couldn't sleep. Taking a stroll to the bedroom She saw Noah still fast asleep cuddling to his blanket. Looking at the clock she guessed he'd probably sleep for another half hour at least. She sat on the bed listening out for those all too familiar sounds that she used to get absorbed into. It was strange now though, she had a new understanding of what some of these sounds were. Little noises that were once a mystery were now recognizable, like the wheels of a pushchair or splashing of water in the bath.

*JL*JL*JL*

Like she guessed, Noah was awake after half hour, he was currently still sitting in the pushchair whilst Lauren fed him. "All gone" Lauren held her hands up showing him the empty dish, Noah copying her movements. Lauren suddenly tensed as shivers walked up her spine. Something didn't feel right. Quickly grabbing for her phone she heard heavy thuds of footsteps outside the door. "Shit" she muttered over and over. Walking back to the bedroom she swiftly gathered a few things and pushed Noah into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. It was the only place that had an internal Lock both, Key and bolt. Joey had always joked it was a hiding place for people to hide if the cops came round. But now it was just that a hiding place.

Her whole body was scared but more for Noah, she tensed as there was the undeniable sound of her door being kicked in. Her eyes shut tightly trying to block out what was happening. She reached for Noah and held him tight in an attempt to keep him quite. She could feel her son feeding of her fear as the sounds of things smashing and just generally being ransacked continued. In a desperate bid to contact Joey she scurried for her phone finding it without battery. She heard the voices of two males, the one creating a sickening feeling in her stomach- Derek. Although the words were muffled she could hear the odd word and she wished she hadn't they were far from pleasant. Praying to her hearts content for Joey to get back soon she stifled the cry trapped in her throat.

"Its ok Baby, Mummy's hear" she battled with her own tears as Noah's were freely falling.

*JL*JL*JL*

she hear the more footsteps about an hour later, her heart rate increasing again. "Lauren?"

It was Joeys voice, but she couldn't move, she was too scared, too drained to do anything other than cry.

Joey's eyes wondered around the flat, their things thrown everywhere, there was glass on the floor strung among the contents of the draws. "Lauren Baby? Where are you?"

"Don't touch anything Joe" Jack said as Joey began to navigate through the rubble. "This has got Derek written all over it"

"If he's touched her or Noah I'll kill him I'll fucking kill him" Jack held his finger up shushing him

"You hear that?" Joey listened carefully to hear Noah's crying and what he instantly knew to be Laurens.

"That's Lo… Lauren Its Me and Uncle Jack" As he progressed through to the bed room he saw her sitting on the bathroom floor in floods of Tears Noah cradled in her arms. "Oh thank god" he rushed to them lifting Noah out of her arms and handing him to Jack so he could Lift Lauren. "Come on baby I got you" He body fell limp in his arms as she reached back for Noah. Joeys arms wrapped round them both, his lips softly kissing her forehead. "It's alright I'm here, I'm here now, Your safe" Noah reached for Joey needing some comfort from his Dad as well as his Mum "Daddy's got you little man, Daddy's got you"

Jack watched on as Joey held Noah tight to him Lauren's body clinging to the other side of Joey's. They stood in the middle of the room, it swallowed them up, it proportions at that time feeling extremely large compared to the small protective bubble they'd automatically encased themselves in. "Joe, We need to you three out of here"

* * *

**I found this chapter so so hard to write so I hope you like it :) thanks again for all the lovely reviews they are so encouraging xxx**


	14. Safe haven

"What you mean? Get out of here, this is our home uncle Jack" Lauren pleaded unwinding herself from Joeys hold.

"Babe, you can't stay here, you and Joe need to pack what you can and the three of you need to get somewhere safe, it's too risky to stay here Lauren, He knows where you are, this is just his warning He's capable of so much more" Jack explained but could still see the sceptical look on his nieces face.

"Uncle Jack right babe, you know what Derek's like, he's tried to kill you once Lo he won't fail a second time if given the opportunity." Joey paced the room slowly bounding Noah to settle him. He looked toward Lauren seeing her slumped against the wall staring ahead of her. "What you thinking?" he asked. Lauren blinked a couple of times her face relaxing through the slight tension. She bit her lip and looked directly at Noah.

"I'm thinking we don't have much choice" Jack and Joey smiled weakly at her "I can't risk Noah" she shook her head furiously as Joeys hand settled on her shoulder to stop her movements. "I have an idea where we can go … do you trust me ?"

His hand reached and lovingly cupped her cheek "Always" he breathed. She nodded and began to pull a holdall from her wardrobe. At rapid speed she moved around the flat, collecting her things. Lauren usually complained to joey about the lack of homely items she had but she was now thankful for the lack of them. In a complete blur her bags were packed and by the door. Joey had sorted Noah the pair of them running things to military precision; it was like this had been rehearsed.

"Where we going then?" Jack asked taking a few of the bags from Lauren, to allow her to push the pushchair.

"We're going to my second family, they'll want to know what's happening." she smiled shutting the door behind her; not that it made much of a difference since it had almost been ripped from its hinges. Joey reached for her hand giving it lovingly tight squeeze. He nodded knowing exactly where they were going. "Bellissima Café in the city Uncle Jack, please, it's near the west end, I need to hand my notice in." She breathed out heavily holding his gaze.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Next right here please… and this is it" she whispered from the back seat of the car. Looking to her left Noah was sleeping, the long journey sending him off to dream land. Her eyes darted to the café, she could see Maria and Carlo with their two girls finishing the last of their tea. They looked like such a happy and perfect family.

"Lauren?" she was brought out of her little dream by the call of her name, Joey was standing holding the car door open, Noah balancing on his hip. "you sure you want to do this?" Lauren nodded taking a step closer to him and kissing him.

Jack coughed reminding them of his presence "Well erm… I'll leave you too it" He threw his car keys to Joey, receiving a frown. "Believe me You'll need it Joey, I've got another… give it a day before you drive it, I'll transfer the details over to your name, it's got GPS too so just be careful it can work with or against you. Take care of them Joey, she aint as tough as she looks." He moved in front of Lauren "and you… look after yourself and that son of yours, be brave Lo" he whispered the latter of the sentence before kissing her gently on the forehead. "You know where I am if you need me" the pair nodded as they watched their Uncle saunter down the street disappearing into the night, within seconds it was like he was never there.

"Come on" Joey nudged Lauren towards the doors of the café, handing her Noah so he could take the bags. She cautiously opened the door hearing the bell chime as it opened.

"Sorry we're not open" the gentle Italian voice, acting as a balm, soothing her instantly. You could hear pots clanging in the background and the all too familiar sound of the girls Laughing.

"Not even for me?" Lauren said smiling. Maria turned around to face her throwing her arms in the air and rushing towards the three people standing in the doorway. She grasped Lauren in her arms pulling her tightly too her.

"Carlo, its Lauren, she's here..." Maria shouted to her husband "Grazie a Dio stai bene" _(Thank god your here)_ Lauren smiled weakly not really understanding what had just been said "Carlo! venire qui ora" _(Come here now)_ it was obvious her patience was wearing thin, something Lauren noticed lacked between the two. Maria began holding her head placing kisses across her head and cheeks. "It's so good to see you... Look at him, he's got so big." Maria cooed over a sleeping Noah. It was clear to see why Lauren got on so well with Maria, she was like a surrogate Mum for her, being everything Tanya wasn't.

"Ah Lauren! Joseph!" Carlo Proclaimed appearing from behind the counter looking rather flustered. "Un Bel Bambino too" _(a Beautiful baby) _Carlo stepped forward and gave Lauren a rather squashing hug and then shook Joeys hand. "I see... you...er took my word?" he nodded at Joey

"Well, you said some wise Words Mr Parrino, and when it came down to it Lauren was all that mattered" Lauren turned her head smiling, wishing she could have heard the conversation between Joey and Carlo.

"she has you well and truly ... erm what's the word you say... Hooked" the three laughed at the words as Maria dragged them to a table. They spoke with ease for a good half hour Lauren and Joey explaining the situation they were in. "You kids hungry?" without waiting for an answer she went into the back and returned with a large pot of Pasta. Lauren and Joey watched as she plated up for them and moved the plates to their direction "Eat". Lauren struggled to move with Noah resting on her lap and it wasn't unnoticed by Maria who opened her arms out reaching for him "Will he come to me?"

Lauren nodded "Ye, he's pretty good as long me or Joey are around, he's still sleeping so..." she trailed of handing him over. Once Maria had him she began tucking into the food, small groans of satisfaction leaving her lips in unison with Joeys. "Don't expect food like this when we're back home" she smirked at Joey as Maria and Carlo continued to watch them.

"The girls cant wait to see you Lauren... Isabella's painted you a picture, I have to say your a very good teacher Lauren, she's doing some beautiful pictures now" Lauren blushed at the compliment but felt rather proud she'd actually imparted some of her talent on someone else.

"Their both talented girls... that was beautiful Maria, Carlo thank you"

"Beats Laurens cooking any day of the week thanks Mr and Mrs Parrino" Joey replied clearing the plates up.

"Honestly Joey... Its Maria and Carlo, Laurens like a daughter to us... and no need to thank for the food, consider it a welcome to the family." Lauren and Joey shared a confused look.

"Lauren, Caro (sweetheart) did you really think we were going to let you go, your like our daughter and we love you like one of our own. We have the spare room made up for You, Joey and Noah, you can stay as long as you need. We knew as soon as you called the other day about Noah, you would show up some time soon."

Lauren went to argue and protest but Carlo cut her off "Don't argue with us over this... she's had that room made up for you for months... she's been desperate to have you here... humour us please" Lauren nodded knowing there was no way of them backing down, their Italian charm working wonders.

"Thank you honestly, you have no idea how much this means to me, to us. We wont be hear long, just a few nights and we'll be sorted" Joey kissed her forehead hearing her talk, his thumb brushed over the back of her hand. "we really do appreciate it... I'll work the shifts in the Café and Joe can look after Noah."

Maria stood and handed Noah to his Dad "You'll do no such thing, you need to take care of your family Lauren, Like I'm doing mine, you want to help out you can tutor the girls some more, and if Joey wouldn't mind he can help Carlo with Deliveries?"

* * *

**So They've got out while they can but have they done the right thing or have they just put another family in danger ? xxx**

"We'd me more than happy to help"


	15. Breath of love

**Don't panic when you start reading this, just go with it and all will become clear**

* * *

"Lauren!" Joey screamed running towards her collapsing body as it crumbled to the floor, Maria running forward and taking Noah. "Come on baby, stay awake, let me see those beautiful eyes of yours". A small smile stretched to her lips as Joey rocked her body in the rain.

"Noah…" she breathed out like it was a final breath.

"He's ok baby, Maria's with him, He wants his Mummy though… you need to be strong Lo." His hand continued to apply pressure to the bleeding wound in her stomach. The material stemming the blood quickly becoming ineffective as the crimson liquid soaked through its fibers. "Hear that baby?" his hand traced down her cheek, her eyes doing a quick flutter open before relaxing again. "That's help baby, you're going to be ok… you'll be ok"

"Joe?... I love" the words slipped so quietly from her dry lips, the words fading as she gasped for air.

"No. No. No. Lauren, come on" his tears were cascading down his face as help finally arrived, the rest became a blur as Lauren was now just another case that they saw every day. To them she was no different to all the other people they treated, day in day out, but to him she was special. She was his, his beautiful girl, Mother of his child, love of his life who had risked herself to protect him and her son.

Joeys POV

It eats away at you...slowly because you try to overcome it mentally, but that just helps a little, only a small comfort in comparison. Then the rug is well and truly pulled out from under your already unsteady feet when you realize I am not ok...this is not going away and I will never be all right again if she doesn't make it.

Then a sort of anxiety sets in, it's like someone is constantly pinching, hitting or slapping you  
and it just won't stop, you want it too because you know there's no worse way of dealing with this than blaming yourself but it's all you can do. The same thoughts run on cycle in your vacant mind as you think of the one person you truly love fighting for their life and it hits you. That lying there with her limp body in your arms and her blood on your hands and clothing could have been the last time you saw her alive. The tears refuse to fall anymore, it's like your emotions are cheating you… telling you, you can't cry because crying would mean you were scared and that's something you don't want to admit.

Watching people rushing past for hours on end seeing people in the same boat as you receive news and you hear nothing and then finally a tear falls, because eventually, you've accepted it...and in a strange sense of reality it gives you a sort of strength. A strength that allows you to realize its ok to be scared and to be fearful of something that has every possibility of happening: as much as you don't want it to.

I held tightly to the ray of hope in my arms, his soft breathing sounding so much like his Mothers it hurt. He lay awake just leaning against me, small sniffles leaving him every few minutes, his requests for "Mummy" a little more heartbreaking each time. As the hours built we both became tired, Noah's crying a near constant now, but the sound was so familiar in this place no one took any notice. Waiting rooms can be such Lonely and terrifying places, there's numerous people in here with you probably feeling the same yet you still feel alone. These rooms are the locations of news that changes lives, where sympathetic people deliver heart crushing news.

I watched as over the hours the waiting room slowly emptied, people leaving and new ones joining only to leave again. Eventually it was just me and Noah. The silence was eerie, even Noah had managed to fall to sleep now, leaving me alone again with those terrifying thoughts.

End of Joey's POV

6 hours earlier…

"You sure you're ready to leave Lauren?" Maria asked as Joey threw the last of the bags into the boot of the car. It had been 2 weeks since they'd arrived at Maria and Carlo's and Joey; with a little help from Jack had found a small 2 bed flat just outside of the city. It was still near enough for Lauren to continue working at the Café; in fact it was a quicker journey than the one she was currently taking. Although it was further away there was a direct train she could take instead of catching the numerous different buses and trains she was used too.

"Honestly, I don't think we'd ever be ready but Joey's got things sorted so we need to do this while we can." Maria nodded as Lauren hugged her.

"Ready babe?" Lauren nodded and turned to Maria and Carlo who were standing arm in arm ready to wave them off. Maria had already given them numerous amounts of food they could freeze, teasing Lauren about the need to feed her man properly.

"Say bye to Maria and Carlo" Lauren turned herself holding Noah on her hip so he could say bye, she bounce him slightly seeing him wave his hand.

"Bye" he said hesitantly, Lauren smiled and placed a soft kiss to his head.

"Good Boy… you going to go to Daddy a minuet so Mummy can get her books?" his arms stretched out to Joey. "Got you Daddy" she said handing him to Joey who started to Joke with Noah. "I've just left my sketch books on the side… I'll be two Min" she speed off back towards the café.

A few minutes later Joey Looked at his Watch and turned his attention to Noah "Say hurry up Mummy… its starting to rain" Suddenly he heard a large scream and a scuffle from the direction of the café. He ran hearing the undeniable scream of Lauren and seeing a hooded Man moving swiftly away from his bleeding girlfriend.

Fast forwarding again to now his eyes closed, not sleeping just resting his eyes. The door to the room opened, Laurens doctor walking in...

* * *

**Hope you followed that ... what do you think ? surely Laurens ok isn't she ? xxx**


	16. All cards played

"How's Lauren… is she ok ?" Joey questioned at 100 mile a minute the doctor ushering him back to his seat. Joey sat back down as quietly as possible trying not to awake Noah.

"Lauren's surgery went very well and she's stable for now" Joey let out a huge breath of relief, those were the words he'd been desperate to hear for the last 6 hours. "That doesn't mean to say she hasn't been very lucky Mr Branning. Lauren has suffered some serious injuries, he has a few cracked ribs and had been extremely lucky that there was lasting no internal damage from the stab wound. She had some internal bleeding which is pretty normal in cases like this. Lauren bleed out quite a lot in theatre, hence why it's taken so long, her blood lacks in platelets, so its much harder for her blood to clot. Something Lauren discovered when she was pregnant I believe."

Joeys eyes blinked rapidly trying to understand what had happened. "so she's going to be alright then?"

"I have every confidence she will be, the damage wasn't as bad as expected which is a positive and a part from the bleeding there were no problems, she stitched up nicely but will have a lovely scar" He smiled as Joey laughed slightly.

"Can we see her?" Joey asked, his need increasing to just be able to be near her to have some physical reassurance she was still with them.

"Of course, she's is still sleeping right now, but the anaesthetic will have worn of by now so she'll be awake soon, I'll send a nurse to show to her room" Joey nodded and shook the doctors hand thanking him. A few moments later Noah was awake, his sweet innocent smile beaming up when he saw Joey.

"Dada" Joey turned him around to look at him.

"Hello Monster" Noah chuckled taking a quick glance around the room and then turning back to face his Dad

"Dada… Mommy?" He pointed to the door trying to clamber from Joeys arms "Bye" He waved at Joey as he was placed on the floor and toddled to the door. Joey moved towards his son seeing him fiddling with the door planning an escape mission.

"Oh no Mr don't think so… wait for Daddy Please, then we can see Mommy" Joey swept him into his arms laughter in his tone, as he watched the eagerness of his son. The door handle dropped and Noah made a shocked sound and pointed "Who is it?" His laughter soon dispersed when Tanya and Max walked through the door.

"No Mommy" Noah turned to Joey and sighed

"I know baby, It's not Mommy, Mommy's still sleeping" He turned to Max and Tanya who were warily standing near the door their eyes on Noah. "What are you doing here?"

"We got a call, we're still down as her next of kin, however much you don't like it Joey; we're still her Mom and Dad we deserve to be here." Tanya stood her stance guarded and Joey knew she wouldn't be backing down.

"I know, I'm not asking you to leave, I know how it feels Tan; I have a kid." Max rolled his eyes moving himself and his wife to sit. Tanya smiled weakly at Joey, Noah looked so happy and content with him. "She'll be alright you know? The doctor came in and said everything was fine, she was just sleeping, He said a nurse would be in to take us to her in a bit." Joey sat in the sofa next to max and Tanya; Noah shifted and leaned against him, almost for some comfort. His eyes glued to Tanya trying to figure out what was happening. Joey noticed this and moved his mouth to Noah's ear. "Who's that Noah? Is it Nana?"

He moved on Joey's knee looking into his eyes asking his father permission to move from him. "Go say hi then" he looked wary "Come here" Joey lifted him slightly and them put him on the floor. Noah firstly took a cautious step forward hovering between Joey and Tanya. With slight more encouragement he toddled the few steps towards Tanya and smiled.

"Hello, My little man… look at you, you got so big" she lifted him hugging him tight hearing Noah starting to babble. "I can't believe you're walking and talking"

"Ye, he's a clever little dude, Lo's been trying to teach him to hold a pencil, don't think he's quite ready for that yet" Joey smiled as the Nurse came in.

All eyes turned to her "You can go and see Lauren Now… she's just woken and is asking for Joey and Noah?"

Joey stood lifting Noah from Tanya "That's us, is Noah ok to go in there?"

"Yes, she's in a private room so its fine, plus I think she really needs to see him"

Joey nodded and turned to Max and Tanya "You can come you know, I'm sure she'll let you see her"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren lay on the bed in a daze, complete unaware of the last 6 hours. She was pale, with slight flecks of colour around her eyes. The door opened and Joey walked in first holding Noah.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "God you gave me a fright" she smiled weakly.

"Hello baby" she held Noah's hand smiling as he whispered her name. she took a few deep breaths before speaking again, the heart rate monitor increasing in speed and relaxing again. "He… been ok?"

Joey moved the chair forward sitting down with Noah on his knee. "He's been golden, had a bit of a cry for you but I think he was just tired. I can't believe your hurt, because of My Dad Lauren."

"How'd you know it's him…"

"Come on babe, it's obvious, he hurts the one thing he can that he knows it's like killing me"

"I know… spoke to police… told them everything" she winced slightly as she moved her stitches twinging.

"Good, Now I don't want you to go mad…but…" Laurens eyes closed briefly hearing Joeys words

"Mom and Dad are hear aren't they?" He nodded

"All My Cards are played Lo, I have no idea how to protect you anymore, I need to know you and Noah are safe baby, and I think your parents are our only option Left. I'm sure they feel the same, they'll be willing to try if we are … and I tell you Babe if it means you and Noah can be safe… im willing to try"

"Let them in…"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger on the last chapter…. So conversation with the parents in the next chapter now how's that going to go… I may not be able to update for a few days got lots of hospital appointments for my still poorly ankle :( xxxx**


	17. Parents , Please

An awkward silence fell upon the room as Tanya and Max Walked in. Lauren stared at both parents daring them silently to make the first move, a dare it seemed Tanya was willing to take on.

"How you feeling?" a typical question Lauren thought, she rolled her eyes before replying- if they were going to be stubborn and not talk properly, she was going to be sarcastic.

"Like I've been stabbed" Joey had to stop himself laughing as she spoke, her humour still quick and witty. "I'm ok"

Tanya nodded as Lauren turned her head looking towards Noah and Joey, completely avoiding her parents. Noah was smiling at her which in turn made Lauren smile.

"Is that Mummy Noah?" Joey asked his son, Noah nodded in response moving a little closer to Lauren. "He's missed you" Lauren smiled weakly brushing her fingers through Noah's hair.

"Missed him too and you" They were broke apart by Max coughing rather loudly, too loudly for anyone's liking. He stepped nearer to the bed looking at his daughter- his baby, who now had a baby of her own and was doing a damn good job of raising him from what he could see. Laurens eyes flickered to Max seeing him edge his hand into hers. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead much like he used to do when she was little.

"I'm Proud of you Lauren" he whispered "I never said it enough, none of us did. You fought for what you wanted, you shouldn't have had. I didn't realise how much it was killing you, but when you and Joey left with Noah I realised I would have done exactly the same if one of you were taken away from me" She stared into her father eyes seeing the truth so strong in them. "I'm sorry Lauren"

Lauren leaned up as much as her body would let her, she draped her arms around her father shoulders and held on tight to him. "Im sorry too Daddy" she murmured before the tears started to fall. Max's hands brushed over her back giving her the comfort from him she so desperately longed for over the last two years. She's often questioned if it was just the comfort she missed, but when Joey was able to give her the comfort she knew it wasn't. When Joey Left she realised it wasn't the comfort, but the people giving the comfort she sought after.

"Max!" Tanya's voice was half surprised half angry. The words barley heard she spoke so quietly.

"No. She's our daughter Tan and they need help, I don't care what you do but I'm not letting them get hurt again. It's happened too many times before and nearly all because of us. Its about time we put her first." Lauren and Joey exchanged a look, Was her Dad really stepping up for once ?

Tanya placed her hands on her hips, dropping her one knee so she held and authoritative stance. She nodded once before picking up her bag and marching from the room. Lauren watched as her Mum turned back to the room, was it too much to think she'd changed her mind?

"You'll regret this. You've made mistakes Lauren but this is by far your biggest, I'm done protecting you. " she pointed at Lauren before shaking her head in disapproval.

"What does that mean? Ay ?" Max asked noticing the watery look In her eyes. "Is there something she knows that I don't ?"

Lauren dared a glance at Joey who nodded at her "Ye kind of Dad, and you don't exactly know the full story"

**Only a short one, and I have no clue when I'll be able to update again I'm so busy at the moment. What more can Lauren and Joey be hiding ? will Max still want to help them when he knows ? **


	18. Proposal of sorts

"What do you mean I don't know the full story ?" Max question staring at lost Looking Lauren and Joey.

"I may, or may not have been the one to tell the police where Derek was and Mum kind of knew about things with Noah and Joey" Max sighed deeply running his hands down his Face. Lauren looked at Joey biting her lip. Max had stayed too quiet for her liking. "Dad?" her voice soft and gently a little wobbly in lieu of what was coming.

"Your Mum said, Lauren, that you had nothing to do with it, that you and her were out the day he was arrested and what exactly did she know about Noah and Joey ? ay ? that you were pregnant all along, that you and Joey had planned it ? " His voice became slightly louder only quietening as it began to disturb Noah. She shook her head murmuring a quiet no. "What then Lauren because I'm a little confused here.

She inhaled deeply shifting uneasily in the bed to a sitting position, that proved to be too uncomfortable. She winced in pain as Joey placed Noah in the chair he had just vacated and helped her into a more comfortable position. " I think Mum knew all along I was pregnant and she just chose to ignore it. I didn't blame her I know she'd be ashamed of me, of what I'd done. I did tell her a sugar coated version of what had happened with Derek, missing out a few minor details." Lauren lied slightly, she knew they weren't minor details but, in the scale of things at the time they seemed insignificant. "Mum told me to lie to the family about where I was when he was arrested. She knew it wouldn't be appreciated that I'd the police where he was. She wasn't happy in the slightest, but she knew what Derek was capable of." She saw her father roll his eyes something that over the years had obviously rubbed off on her. "Oh come on Dad You can't deny it, he has a reputation, Mum said that if I said I was with her Derek wouldn't know I'd helped send him down. She was protecting me… well I thought she was, it was just another thing to have over me really"

Joey slipped his hand into hers, partly feeling guilty for his part in this. He couldn't help the nagging tug in his gut telling him Lauren had only shopped Derek for his sake. They'd had this conversation before, with Lauren reassuring him over and over she did it as much for her own relief as well as his. That Man had pretty much made her life hell over the last few years and if her alerting the police to where he was would get her some satisfaction (A little selfish it could be said) then that's what she'd do and she did.

"You don't half make things complicated for yourself Lauren." Max shook his head. He couldn't be angry with her as much as it had irritated him that he had once again been lied to; he'd done far worse in the past and he wasn't willing to let her go when she was willing to let him help her. "Answer me one thing Lauren, Is this… You, Joey and Noah what you want? Like really really want, your not doing this to spite me and your mother ?"

Laurens eyes widened and Joey scoffed "are you actually serious Uncle Max?"

"Sorry Joe, I just need to here you both say it before I suggest what I'm about to"

"Yes Dad, this is what I want, it's always been Joey and you know how I feel about what happen with Noah, we're his parents Dad, I wouldn't be without him. Is that what you needed to hear?" Max smiled and nodded.

"It's precisely what I needed to Hear Lauren, because what I'm about to say would only work if you two are committed to doing this together. When you're better I think the two of you should move into the flat like you planned."

Lauren looked at him confused, that was their plan, I would take some time before she was allowed home but the flat was always where they were going to go back to. "Yes, Dad that was the plan"

Max shook his head and looked towards Joey who was hugging Noah, settling him to sleep. "That's only the first thing Lauren, Your uncle Jack said something the other day after you guys contacted him again and it was something he was quite worried about. It home for me when Me and Your Mum were called to the hospital and I saw you, Joe with Noah." Max breathed deeply knowing the first part of this conversation would be hard listening for all of them.

"When you registered Noah, Did you put Joeys name down on the birth certificate?" Joey's eyes found Laurens who looked completely disgusted that he would have asked that question.

"Of course I did"

"I'm sorry I had to ask… because you weren't there Joey, You have no rights over Noah" Joey raised his eyebrow and shared the same confused look as Lauren. They'd assumed because joey had been named as Noah's father he had the same rights as Lauren.

"I don't understand… Joeys on his birth certificate, I signed the bloody thing I should know"

"Ye he is babe, but only you have parental rights over Noah, because Joey wasn't there to sign for rights, he's not legally Noah's father. For that to happen, Joey would have needed to give his consent. He would have had to make a statutory declaration acknowledging that he is the father. I'm sorry Lauren."

A few tears escaped as she stared at Joey and Noah. Joey smiled weakly and brought her hand to his mouth kissing it softly. "So what do we do? If anything happens to Lauren, Noah would go to you and Tanya wouldn't he?"

Max nodded "I'm sorry but ye… Jack told me when he was organising the flat for you guys, being called as your next of Kin Lauren, I knew you'd want Joey and not un, and god forbid something ever happened where it would be needed but if anything did happen, I know for sure Noah would want you Joey not us."

"Well what do we do we'll do anything?" Joey spoke before Lauren could, "I need to know My son is legally mine."

Max took a second not believing what he was about to say "You marry her Joe"

**So so sorry its taken so long to get this up… how do you think they'll react to that then ? are they willing to marry for the sake of Noah? **


	19. ILOVEYOU

Max stared across the room at Joey. Just stared. Nothing else, no words or actions, just a single look that could be interpreted so many different ways. Joey could feel his pulse beating in his ears, blocking out all other sound except the breath that was raggedly moving in and out of Laurens mouth at regular, gasping intervals. After blinking a couple of times he found that he too had been staring. He couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful brown ones looking at him with a look that was so hard to depict. Nothing else mattered. The connection had to be held, if it broke... if it broke he would probably ruin everything. He breathed in after a few seconds stealing a quick glance at Noah, and that was it his decision was made.

He had never felt so certain of anything else in his life. Really it had made sense, he wanted Lauren and he wanted Noah, that was a given and he really did want to spend the rest of his life with them. Marriage hadn't been something they'd ever considered in the short space of time they had been together. They both knew it something more than a fling between them but it had never crossed into the realms of that dreaded relationship status or that age old question… where is this relationship going?

Thinking back Joey realized he'd always wanted to marry her. He had shocked himself when he'd made the admission, never did he think he'd have a stable relationship, never mind kids and marriage. But with Lauren it was different and he knew Marrying her would just prove he loved her.

Lauren stared from her Dad to Joey. She was scared, nervous and strangely excited by it all. She could no longer control her hands; they were shaking in an odd trembling rhythm as the colour rose in her cheeks. She felt a small amount of pressure in her right hand as Joey gave it a slight squeeze.

"Marry Me Lauren?" Joey spoke softly taking her hand in both of his. Max smiled from of the other side of the room, he knew he'd made the right choice in suggesting this. It was now Laurens turn to decide if this is what she wanted.

"No" she shook her head wiping the tears away from her face. Joey looked at her puzzled slightly concerned at her distraught look. This was meant to be a happy thing not something that made her cry. She tugged her hand away from him and turned so her back was facing him.

"Lauren?" Max coaxed but he received the same reception as Joey had.

"Leave… me alone" she cried into the pillow vacantly staring at the bank white wall of the room. Joey looked at Max nodding his head towards the door. Joey lifted Noah and passed him he saintly to Max.

"Can you give us a minuet please?" Max nodded taking a sleeping Noah into his hold. Joey lingered by the door making sure Noah stayed asleep and that he was alone with Lauren. Cautiously Joey moved to the side of the bed and moved the chair to the side of her face. Lauren closed her eyes willing the tears not to fall, but despite her silent ask they fell. Joeys face turned sympathetic, seeing her like this killed him. He slowly brushed his fingers through her hair, moving a strand to sit behind her ear. "Lo…talk to me baby"

She shook her head gently against the pillow as she bit her lip, suppressing the sob from escaping her lips. "Baby please…" his fingers continued to find their way through her hair. "Do you not want to Marry me … is that it ?" again she shook her head much quicker this time though, she did want to marry him of course she did. "Then what is it Lo please?"

Eventually she whispered a response but it was so quite Joey didn't catch it. He leaned closer to her wiping the tears away as she spoke softly, her breathing becoming tired as the intensity of her pain became a little stronger "Not Like this…I Love you Joey… you know I do and I want to be with you" she took a deep breath in struggling to breathe a little. Joey's hands began working his way across her arm relaxing her slightly.

"Take your time baby… don't hurt yourself"

"I want to Marry for the right reasons…" she watched Joey's eyes scrunch shut as the realization hit him. Lauren thought he was doing this so he could have parental rights for Noah and because her Dad had suggested it. "Not because you feel like it's the _right thing to do _and you feel like _you have to_" she whispered to him.

"Oh Lauren…" he almost cried as she'd admitted that, it was the last thing he'd wanted her to think. Joey moved to the bed, easing himself beside her. Her glassy chocolate orbs locked with his as he scooped her into his arms. After a couple of seconds he felt the reluctance slip from her body as she relaxed into his hold. Her hands gripped around his shoulders as if this was their last moment. "You crazy, beautiful girl, don't ever think like that Lauren, ever. If I didn't want to marry I wouldn't have asked. It may have been slightly encouraged by your Dad babe but I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to… it's because I want to babe. I want you and I want Noah and I want you to be my wife, Branning."

"Why?" joey moved her back to look at her face. He rolled his eyes.

"Because I Love you stupid… if I didn't I want this id have gone a long time ago and you know I would have, and If you can't see how much you mean to me then I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you" Joey smiled weakly as Laurens lips curled to a slight smile, he was sure she didn't even realize she was smiling as the blush in her cheeks intensified too. "Still not convinced?" Joey didn't give her a chance to answer as he started to talk again.

"Number 1 well that's simple… I love that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. #2 I love how beautiful your eyes are, every time I look into them I get lost in this pool of melted chocolate. #3 I love the way you look at me, you don't realize it but every time you look at me I see something in you I only ever see when you with me, it's the most beautiful thing Lo." Lauren blushed and blinked away tears that had formed yet again. "#4 I love how our bodies just fit together, like pieces of a jigsaw, sex is never just sex with you Lauren its so so much more. #5 I love your ability to speak without saying a single word. Those little looks and silent conversations that we can have without anyone else knowing."

He paused and saw the tears streaming down her face, her face aglow with the truth of his words. "#6 I love the completeness and oneness I feel when we make love" That one was a given; only Lauren could make him feel that way it had never happened with anyone else. "#7, number 7 is easy… I love how you've given me the most amazing thing in the world, our son. Our beautiful baby boy."

Lauren smiled widely at him, one thing she was proud of and always would be was Noah, the way she'd fought to keep him, to raise him and she wouldn't have it any other way. "#8 I love sleeping with you… just sleeping, laying in the same bed with you resting in my arms. Its one of the best feelings ever I'll never get bored of it. #9 I love how my heart skips a beat whenever you walk into the room, it never ceases to amaze me how with just your presence in a room I feel my body reacting. My heart beats so strongly for you babe, you and Noah are what keeps it going. Number 10, I love you for you Lauren… no one else. You are who you are and that's the person I love: the strong, beautiful, intelligent girl who I want to spend the rest of my life with those are just 10 of the reasons I love you Lo."

Joey leaned forward kissing her head as she smiled, their foreheads leaned together Lauren crying with happiness joey was sure. "I can carry on because I have more…" He was cut off by Lauren kissing him deeply. Their lips moved in sync creating what felt like the most amazing, passionate kiss for a long time.

"You had me at number 1. I want to Marry Joey Branning"

**So all in all a happy chapter :) what you think ? do we like this softer side to Joey ? because I think im a little in love with him … Next chapter is their return to Walford will it be a smooth ride ? **


	20. Bittersweet

Some people called it the forgotten part of London, some called it a waste of space, but to them it was home, not so much a happy home but it was home none the less. It was the place she felt comfortable and where, she at one time, felt safe. Joey held tight to her hand as they neared their destination, the unfamiliar surroundings suddenly merging into the ones she knew. It brought with it a strange feeling. The last time she was in Walford was under completely different circumstances and she knew she had a world of hatred awaiting her, but somehow this seemed like the only valid option.

Noah slept soundly to the side of his Mother in the car seat, completely unaware to the fear she was feeling. Joey on the other hand knew her all too well, her face telling him everything she was feeling. Their eyes caught for a second before she quietly closed hers keeping them shut in an attempt to block out the outside world. Easing his arm around her, Joey pulled her sideways into his body feeling her relax a little. His arm curled around her shoulders as she leaned heavily into him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. The hum of the radio provided a slight distraction as they remained stationary at the last set of traffic lights before Walford.

Lauren breathed heavily as the car set in motion once more; her skin shivered when Joey's lips lay gently against her forehead, his breath tickling a fraction as they remained rested against her skin. "Nearly there baby" she shifted slightly in his arms scrunching her face slightly as her stomach tugged. Joey saw her move and could tell she was in considerably more pain than what she was letting on. It had only been 3 weeks since she'd had major surgery and nearly died. The scars were heavily present on the bruising still noticeable from certain angles, meaning a lot of discomfort for Lauren. "It's alright babe, nearly home" he assured her trying his hardest not to let his emotion show, she was in so much pain and there was nothing much he could do. He ran his fingers through her hair softly detangling the ends. "How can I help?" he looked down at Lauren noticing her holing her side.

"I just need my tablets… they're in the boot" she answered his silent question "until then can just hold me?" she whispered

"Always babe, always". About 10minuets later, Max pulled up in the square outside of number 5. It had taken a lot of convincing but seemed the only sane option. Joey knew Lauren needed time to recover, and living in a flat with a one year old to look after wouldn't give her that. After a long and painful conversation with his wife, Max had convinced her to let Lauren and Joey stay with them until Lauren was better. Obviously it hadn't been only Tanya that needed convincing, Lauren had been determined she would be fine with Joey in the flat. It had only taken her a day to realise she did need help because she was finding it hard to even sit up for too long at the moment, never mind lift up Noah.

"Is she alright?" Max questioned his nephew seeing how fragile their girl was.

Joey shook his head "She's in pain and she's scared, though she's too stubborn to admit either."

Max rolled his eyes; his daughter's stubbornness always had been a major problem for all of them. He saw Abi standing with Jack on the doorstep. "I'll get the bags out and sort Noah out if you want to take her in" Joey nodded and smiled, seeing Jack holding the car door open for him.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey had with ease carried Lauren into the house, taking her straight up to her old room, where they had been set up for now. He stared down at her sleeping on the bed. She looked so tired and fragile, her body weak and thinner. Due to the position of the wound she'd found it hard to do any big movements as they caused the stitches to tear and the wound to pull. She'd also found it difficult to eat anything big, causing her stomach to expand and therefore stretch the scare again. Joey cautiously sat on the edge of the bed moving her hair from her face.

He'd no idea how long he'd been there but a movement in the doorway caught his attention. He turned to see Abi standing with a grizzly Noah. "I think someone wants their Mum and Dad" Noah cried and stretched out a little more reaching for his Dad. "He's eaten and I've bathed him" Abi saw the confused look on Joeys face "You've been up here for a good 3 hours Joey, its nearly 8 o'clock"

Easing off the bed Joey took Noah from Abi, running circles across his back to sooth him. "I'm sorry mate, I didn't realise I'd been so long"

"Mummy" Noah mumbled into Joey's shirt, Joey turned Noah so he could see Lauren, even her presence calmed him. Abi smiled and left Joey cradling Noah on the bed next to Lauren.

"Thanks Ab's… Let's see Mate, where's Granddad put your blanket ay" Joey walked around the room still bouncing Noah as he looked through the bags in an attempt to find his sons blanket. "Ha got ya...there we go" Noah quickly pulled the blanket into his hands snuggling into it as he rested his head on Joeys shoulder. Joey kissed his sons head and returned to his position on the bed next to Lauren. Subconsciously in her sleep she moved to lay across Joey, Noah's hand stretched for Laurens wanting the contact with her. Most nights at the flat Lauren would do bedtime duty, something she loved to do, bath , bed and story time, the three of them taking time out together.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren stirred lazily on the bed seeing Noah and Joey curled next to her "Hello baby boy" she whispered to Noah who was snuggled between her and joey, his hand curled around their entwined fingers. "How long you been awake ay?" she watched as he smiled lightly. Lauren pulled a shocked face as there was a slight knock at the door. "Come in… who's that Noah? Is it Granddad ?"

"How's my favourite Little monster?" he swept Noah into his arms.

"He's fine, could do with feeing though if you don't mind?" Max shook his head as Lauren moved carefully closer to Joey. "He'll eat mushed up banana or yoghurt and then a bottle"

"How's his Mummy and Daddy this morning? You were both spark out when I check on you last night, Noah was awake but wouldn't come to me he was more than happy with you guys." Lauren was smiling as her father as he spoke about Noah.

"Ye I feel ok took some more pain meds in the night… I'm just knackered and could really use some time with Joe" Joey stirred next to her shifting closer to her, his hand spreading across her waist pulling her nearer even in his sleep.

"Take as long as you want sweetheart, Me and Ab's will take Noah out give you and Joe some time, get some rest and we can sort everything later ok?" Lauren Nodded

"Thanks Dad." She looked down at her hands that were fiddling with the buttons on Joey shirt, Max was about to leave when her voice stopped him "Dad…" he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "Has Mum said anything?"

"No Darling sorry… I'm sure she'll come round, get some sleep ye… say bye to Mummy"

"Bye" Noah whispered as Max bounced him and left his daughter.

**So Will Tanya be trouble ? im thinking she may not be the only one now their back in Walford see you soon xx**


	21. Mum's the word

Lauren sat moping on the bed as she had pretty much done for the last 3 days she'd been back in Walford. Throwing the magazine (which she'd read 3 times already) down onto the bed in frustration, she sighed staring out in front of her. The doctor's orders of "complete bed rest" had not been well received so Joey, Max and Abi were all watching her like a hawk ensuring she did as little as possible. This was the 3rd day of doing this now and there was only so much trashy TV and re-reads of magazines she could take. At the moment she felt pretty useless, Abi and Joey had almost taken over all the child care duties, her dad was waiting on her hand and foot and fussing 24/7. The only person who wasn't making a big deal was her Mum; who had failed to say more than two words to either her or Joey since they'd been there. To be honest, Lauren was silently grateful; she didn't think she could stand her Mum's fussing as well as everyone else's- she was feeling well and truly smothered.

Taking a quick glance at the clock she felt slightly defeated that it was only an hour since she last looked, when it felt more like three. Her Mum and Dad were at work, Abi was at Jays and Joey had taken Noah out for a _walk. _Or so he said, it was a flipping long walk; they'd left 3 hours ago and if it wasn't for the fact her phone was out of reach on the other side of the room, he would have probably be getting a rather angst-y phone call right about now. Sighing again, Lauren managed to stretch to the bedside table to pick up the bottle of water. It was painful mind and she soon regretted it as she felt part of the stitching tug. The bed made for a comfortable fall as she dropped back and snuggled into the duvet. At one time she would have had no complaints about staying in bed all day doing practically nothing; but now this was getting very boring. After another hour Lauren was at the end of her tether, perhaps a little too quickly for her body's liking she moved quickly from the bed.

"ow…ow.. shit… nice one Lauren" she manoeuvred back to the bed, feeling faint from the pain. She moved her hand to the side where the stinging pain was now evident. Her hand was greeted with the unwelcome feeling of lukewarm liquid. Great, she thought, she was bleeding. Grabbing Joeys t-shirt from under the pillow she pressed it to her side, there wasn't much blood but she knew pressure needed to be applied.

The click of the front door alerted her that there was finally someone home "About Bloody time… Joey is that you Babe?" she shouted the latter of the sentence but received no answer "Joey… babe I'm bleeding" she couldn't help the slight laughter in her voice. She had to laugh at her luck, when there was no one in, she was fine. The second she pleaded she really didn't need to be babysat and was finally left alone, she bleeds. Ironic much. "Joe please it really hurts" she finally released a small cry and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door cracked open slightly, she started talking without even looking who it was.

"Thank god your back, I think I've pulled some of the stitched out, its bleeding and won't stop…and no one was…" she stopped talking realising it wasn't Joey who had come home. Lauren rolled over causing more pain, in an attempt to avoid the impending argument with her Mum.

"What do you think your doing you need to get that seen too" Tanya sighed. Lauren looked at her for a split second then turned away. "Lauren stop it… I'm here and you need help come on" giving in, partly because she was getting increasingly light headed and partly to save face she reached over to her mother.

"Where's Joey?" Tanya didn't answer but eased Lauren up sitting her against the pillows. "Mum where's Joe, I need Joey?" Tanya could see how distressed Lauren was getting, and was somewhat hurt that she no longer needed her comfort. Unknown to Tanya though, Lauren longer for her comfort, proper motherly love not this forced TLC.

"How long have you been bleeding Lauren?" Tanya lifted her daughter's top cautiously away from the wound. Lauren winced and shuddered biting her lip against the pain. "Sorry" Tanya picked up some of the things from the hospital and began to take a look at the wound a little closer. Lauren was crying now but was trying to stay strong. "Oh Lauren"

"I want Joey" she sobbed and as if on cue Joey waltzed into the room laughing at Noah. He paused as soon as he was in the room, his eyes scanning over Lauren and then to Tanya. He gently shut the door and placed Noah on the floor. The toddler, scrambled off into the corner where a small pile of his toys were.

"Baby what happened?" He was by her side cradling her head to his chest within seconds of the door closing. As soon as she's Joey she was in tears and was paying more attention to the pain then she was answering his questions.

"Some of the stitched have come out I think" Tanya said pressing some sterile padding against the wound. "It's still bleeding but not as much". Joey shifted her slightly into his arms.

"Come on baby, doctor said if it bleeds your to go straight to the hospital" Joey stood and carried her down the stairs. Max and Jack were standing at the end of the street and ran towards Joey and Lauren as they saw them leaving the house. Max stared at the two of them but joey shook his head. "Stitches came undone… can you see to Noah ? he's playing in our room"

Seeing his brother slightly frozen to the spot Jack nudged him towards the house "Go look after Noah, I'll drive them to the hospital" Max Nodded and gave a concerned glance to Lauren who was now slightly limp in Joeys arms. "Go Max"

*JL*JL*JL*

At the hospital they were seen straight away, luckily there was no major damage and they were now waiting for the nurse to come back with some clean dressing after he'd re-stitched the wound. "Felling any better babe?" Joey questioned his fingers brushing through her hair.

"Hmm , much, I can't believe how much it actually bleed though"

"The doctor did say it only looked a lot because it had soaked into the material, so its not that much baby, how come your Mum was with you?" He'd wondered in the car why Tanya was there, surely they hadn't been talking it was like a forbidden thing in that house recently.

"I couldn't reach my phone and heard the door, I though it was you so called out, she heard me crying and that was it really… oh and then we had tea and cake and had a nice little catch up about what a perfect relationship we have." Lauren smirked as she saw Joey try to bit back a laugh. "you can laugh baby, it was mean to be funny"

Joey rolled his eyes and shook his head as nurse came back through. "Right Miss Branning you're free to go, take these twice a day if the pain's still there and you need to clean the wound twice a day, change the dressing too ok?" he raised his eyebrow as Lauren pulled a sicken face.

"I'll make sure it gets done." Joey assured him, taking the dressing and medication.

"Good, now I'll see you to take those stitches out in a few weeks, but as always if it looks infected or it bleeds again don't hesitate to come back" he smiled pulling the curtain to the cubical back.

"Come on then drama queen let's get you home"

*JL*JL*JL*

Jack dropped them back at number five, the light had faded outside and Lauren was only now aware of the hunger she had. Joey eased her up the steps opening and closing the front door for her. he looked towards the lounge popping his head in "where home" he said softly.

"You ok?" Max asked his daughter who was tucked under Joeys arm leaning her weight into him, she nodded gently. "Good, Noah's fast asleep" she smiled gratefully when Tanya interjected.

"unfortunately he's sprawled across your bed though, doesn't approve of that cot does he" Lauren smiled up at Joey her hand patting his chest, her Mum was actually making an effort.

"No he doesn't, we had a game getting him into it at Carlo and Maria's, falls asleep as soon as he's in the bed or car though."

"Well, I tried moving him but he was having none of it" It went quite for a second and it was clear Tanya was contemplating saying something "He's a very happy baby, you two are doing a brilliant job with him" she turned and gave the young couple a glance and then quickly returned to the TV.

"Thanks Tanya… We're just going to get some food and then we'll get to bed" Joey nudged Lauren out the door and to the kitchen, stopping her in her tracks before she opened the door. "Now, I know you've been dying to ask me what I've been up to all day… don't deny it, well I've got a little surprise, Abi helped."

He pushed open the kitchen door and guided Lauren into the darkened room. Lauren was puzzled to say the least as Joey manoeuvred around the room still in the dark. She heard the sound of a striking match and all became clear (literally) when he lit candles around the room. His arms found her wait as he gently guided her to sit.

"When I asked you to Marry me a few days ago it was all wrong" Laurens face dropped immediately, her eyes filling with tears, she honestly thought he was breaking up with her despite the romantic setting. Noticing her body tense Joey reached for her hand.

"Are you breaking up with me?" her voice cracked at the question

"Oh god baby no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant I didn't have a ring and it wasn't how I would have planned to do it" he started to mumble but the slight smile on Laurens face reassured him. He got down on one knee, a gasp leaving Laurens mouth as he did so. "Will you marry me Lauren Branning?" Joey held out the ring box nodding his head towards it as she lingered her gaze on it.

"Joey it beautiful" she whispered opening the box

"So I take it that's a yes then" she nodded

"You know I'll Marry you Mr Branning" He slid the ring onto her finger "God I love you so much" Joey stood and leaned down kissing her deeply.

"I love you more… Fiancé "


	22. It's the little things

Lauren woke with a huge smile fixed across her face, she giggled a little to herself as she caught glance of the engagement ring on her finger. The delicate diamonds glistened under the morning light. Lauren stole a lingering look at the amazing man next to her, their son sprawled across his chest. Her two boys filled her body with a warm fuzzy feeling as she started down at how lucky she was to have them. At this moment she caught a little glance of how similar Noah was starting to look like his father. She'd noticed it more the last few days, his hair was lightening more to Joeys colour, Joey had taken it upon himself to style his son's hair each day, in which he just replicated his own style. The first time it had made Lauren giggle as Noah's hair was far too long to spike like Joeys; but rest assured, with a trip to the hairdressers Joey was able to have his wish.

Her slim fingers, now a little heavier with the ring, ran through Noah's hair, it was still lying in its natural state at the moment, she much preferred it like this, messy and cute, she actually likes Joeys hair more before he'd styled it, that and when it was wet. Eugh that god damn sexy wet hair. Come to think of it that "rain hair" was how they'd ended up with Noah. Despite last night's injury, Lauren felt much more like herself this morning, the pain seemed to have lessened and she had more movement, which came as a big relief. A moment or two later the little brown eyes in her line of vision fluttered open. Noah's hands worked some of the sleep from his eyes as he wriggled from Joey's chest to the small gap between his parents.

"Morning little man" she cooed pulling Noah slightly closer to her.

A big smile stretched across his face "Mummy" he murmured as Joey stirred next to them. She comfortingly brushed her hand over his head and giggled as he smiled up at her, another thing that just reflected his father to the exact detail.

"Wake Daddy Noah" she nodded to Joey, who was starting to wake but Lauren thought he could use a little encouragement in the form of their son. Noah turned to his other side and hit Joey across the arm several times until his eye cracked open. "Good Job buddy"

Joey groaned his one open eye squinting at a smirking Lauren. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Lauren nodded causing an eye roll from Joey.

"Half 6 babe"

"And why are you awake?" to be honest he was entirely confused, Lauren was awake before his which was an extreme rarity. Not to mention it was half 6. In the morning. Six thirty . AM. To say he was freaked out was a bit of an understatement.

"Don't know, I was just awake, and Noah wasn't far behind. I thought we could maybe do something today?" She said whilst pulling faces at Noah, she laughed as he copied her exact expression.

"What you have in mind ?"

"Just a walk to the park or something, nothing big, I've missed spending time with my boys" Joey nodded and kissed her. their attention was brought apart by Noah hitting Joey again.

"I think Noah agrees… ay?"

*JL*JL*JL*

"Babe it's got to be done" Joey stood leaning against the bathroom door arms folded across his chest. Lauren winged and mocked a sad face at him "You can do that as much as you want babe, but it aint going to work."

Lauren tugged on her top putting in into place "It'll be fine, we can do it tomorrow" she dismissed all previous things Joey had said and regardless of the fact she knew it needed doing she wasn't prepared to do it now. She'd do it tomorrow. Honest.

"Na ah, come on top off, let me see it" moving over to the mirror Joey's hands held Laurens arms to her side, to stop her from fighting him anymore.

"It's going to be mangy, it feels oozy." Her face contorted trying her hardest to put this off.

"All the more reason to change the dressings then babe, come on I've probably seen worse"

"Fine" she lifted her top and peeled back the dressing of the wound and shut her eyes as tight as possible. She heard Joey make a gagging sound and she almost vomited in her mouth at hearing him gag. Opening her eyes she looked down at Joey who was kneeling on the floor. He smirked up and laughed. "Not Funny Joe"

" Its not gross Lo, just looks like a normal cut… just a deep deep one" catching her unimpressed look he apologised. Working in silence, he cleaned the wound and re dressed it pressing a soft kiss to her belly button. "all done"

"Thank you… guess it wasn't too bad"

*JL*JL*JL*

The cool air hit them as they leisurely walked to the park. Having narrowly avoided Derek, who as far as they knew was out of the city in Manchester, they reached the park, beginning to regret the decision instantaneously .

Joey felt the second Laurens eyes clocked the person in the park, as her body grounded to a halt. She stopped all movements, her sentence falling dead in midst of explanation, the buggy stopping as she did. Joey placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure himself that she had remembered how to breathe. Before they were noticed Joey swiftly took charge of the situation.

"Come on." He moved his hand to her waist turning her and the buggy 180 degrees in the direction to leave.

"Joey, Lauren?" oh crap. Their apparently not so well executed plan, falling in tatters at their feet.

They continued walking but soon felt the footsteps closer to them. "Look Al we don't want any trouble so if you don't mind we're going to go before any of us say something we'd regret later on".

"Joey please can we not just talk?" Alice's soft voice seeming so innocent against Joeys.

"And say what Alice ? Derek's an amazing man, he means well, that I don't know him like you do , that Lauren and Me are wrong… Need I go on?"

"Please… Your My brother Joey" she looked to Lauren and quickly averted her gaze.

"I think we should hear her out babe" Lauren tugged on his arm pulling him aside. "Look, she's your sister Joe, she needs answers and is probably in one hell of a state about all this. Her dad turns up after 12 months in prison, she discovers that her brother, who may I add, did a disappearing act without as much as a phone call to anyone, is in a relationship with his cousin and the other cousin she thought she had is actually her nephew."

"Aren't you worried by what she'll do ? she didn't exactly take things well did she" Joey took a swift look to his left and saw Alice staring at them. He took Laurens hand in his, knowing that behind the speech she'd just made she was terrified.

"I'm scared more than ever Joe, I hate to think she could pull us apart… but she's your sister." Joey nodded and kissed her.

"Right if we talk, you listen and let us fully explain things before you go off on one of your rants ok?"

"Absolutely" Alice agreed a little too enthusiastically following Joey and Lauren who had walked off towards the community centre.


	23. Friend or Enemy ?

Lauren sat clutching at Noah on her lap, being the only time she was actually able to hold him properly without it hurting. He was happily drinking his bottle waiting for his dad to return. The atmosphere was extremely tense, that good old saying "you could cut the atmosphere with a knife" well you'd need more than a knife to cut this. Joey had taken them to a café just outside of Walford not wanting to risk being caught by certain people. Laurens eyes were darting everywhere but she found they weren't willing to stay focused on Alice. She couldn't handle that Alice was about to tell her how _wrong _she thought it was.

The mousey brown haired girl, stared across the table at her cousin, challenged her to dare a look. She was actually beginning to get quite feisty. Lauren took a glance and Noticed Alice smiling gently at Noah, who on cue was giving Alice a sceptical look he'd perfect so well.

"mmm" Noah held his hands out and dropped the bottle as Joey approached the table carrying some drinks and a packed of fruit, which had obviously caught his interest. Lauren picked the bottle up laughing as Noah grasped for the food and started becoming impatient.

"Hang on Noah let Daddy open them first" Alice was watching the interactions intently and couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "There we go… Mr impatient" Noah quickly took the packet from Joey a big smile on his face as he started eating.

"So you wanted to talk…talk" joey said bluntly across to his sister, who still seemed rather bewildered.

"How are you?" joey rolled his eyes at her basic question, Lauren glanced at him and could sense he was annoyed. His jaw had locked and he was breathing deeply.

"We're ok" Lauren replied but Alice ignored her response.

"I didn't ask you"

"Oh come on cut the crap Alice, you didn't drag us here to play happy families, what is it you want ay ? Want me to leave Lauren and our son and come back playing brother with you? 'cus you can think again"

"Look Alice, we really are sorry that we didn't tell you about us and we just kind of disappeared but.." Lauren stopped talking when Alice laughed.

"Are you really that selfish, I couldn't care less what you do with your life… I care that you dragged my brother with you. Thanks to you and yours selfish actions, I've lost my brother." She spat to Lauren. Alice leaned back in her chair laughing to herself, it seemed more of Derek was rubbing off on her.

"Oi ! Do not talk to Lauren like that, she hasn't dragged me into anything Al, I Love Lauren, Alice and there's nothing that's going to change my mind about that. So you better get used to it." Joey leaned in a little nearer his voice lower than before "I thought much better than you"

"Ye well, I thought more of you too! She's your cousin for god's sake Joey, can't you see how wrong this is! You're so wrapped up in your little fantasy you've forgotten about the rest of us. You only care about her." Laurens heart was beating double time in her chest, in her mind Alice was speaking the truth, technically this was her fault, Joey had left because of her and now he was losing his sister because of her. She stood abruptly and placed Noah on Joey's lap. The tears started to fall as she ran to the toilets ignoring the shouts of her name and the risk of pulling her stitches.

"Happy Now Alice, You have no idea the shit she's been through and how guilty she feels for everything; even though none of it was her fault. Wanna know how we got together? it was because your precious father was going to kill her, because she wouldn't sleep with his so called friends" Joey looked around to see they had gained an audience. He lowered his voice as he stood "I left to protect her because he threated to kill her if we didn't break things off. Lauren was 3 months pregnant at the time and it broke her heart. She went through the next 6 months trying to hide the fact she was having my baby. So don't you dare blame her for all this"

Joey walked off towards the toilets and gently knocked on the door "Baby its me are you ok?" she mumbled a response. "Ok you don't have to stay you can take Noah home if you like?" The door clicked open and she smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"It fine… I was expecting it, doesn't mean it don't hurt though. She's your sister though Joey, I know how much she means to you" He nodded and led her back to the table. To their surprise Alice was still there. Joeys hand slid into Laurens as he supported Noah with his other.

"Look I'm sorry alright…it's just a lot to believe that's all" Joey scoffed at his sisters remark, after believing Derek's lies for years on end she was unable to see the truth as it lay right before her eyes.

"It's not easy for us either; you really think I wanted things to be like this? I didn't go looking for it. I fell for Lauren like any other two people who fall in Love, we didn't one day wake up and suddenly decide we wanted to be together, It built up like a proper relationship did, we knew what we were doing, but it just felt right"

"Mommy" Lauren reached for her son, who clambered from his father's lap to hers. He snuggled into her arms as they tightened around him, she knew it wouldn't be long before he was asleep so wrapped his blanket around him for hood measures.

"Alice please… this is killing him. You don't realise how much he misses you, you may not approve of me but please don't take it out on Joey. we used to be so close, you used to tell me everything. I don't know who you are anymore. When did things change, What happened to us ?

"What happened is you slept with my brother" she looked up for a second and then back to her mug "Sorry… I didn't mean that"

"Yes you did" Joey said with spite in his tone. Lauren nudged him in the ribs and frowned. Giving him a "behave" look she gave to Noah when he was playing up. There was a long extended silence before anything else was said. "Is he asleep?"

"Yep, wont sleep tonight now" Lauren smiled kissing her son's forehead, her head turned up to Alice who looked like she was contemplating asking a question. "Just ask Alice"

"What?" she fumbled with her cake on the plate in front of her and became slightly flustered

"Whatever it is you want to know, just ask it, the day probably cant get any worse so you may as well ask"

Alice sighed deeply and closed her eyes "Why didn't you tell anyone you were pregnant? You dad I understand but Me, Abi even"

"Because I was scared, I was 18 3 months pregnant with my cousins baby, who'd completely vanished. It wasn't exactly something I just blurt out over dinner was it?" Alice agreed "If I'd have told you I would have ended up putting you in danger as well and that was something Me and Joey had always agreed we wouldn't do."

"So why let you Mum raise him? If you wanted him why just let him go?" Joey placed his arm over Laurens shoulders, knowing it was a difficult subject for her to talk about, it wasn't easy for him to listen to it and he hadnt been there.

"I kind of didn't have a choice" She went on to explain everything, how she'd had Noah, all about Derek's bribes about her parents knowing about Joey. By the time she'd finished she was exhausted.

"I wish I'd have known" Alice replied taking Laurens hand across the table "I could have helped. I cant believe Dad actually did all those things though" she ran her free hand through her hair.

"Ye well believe it because it's true." Joey was less than impressed that she's made Lauren relive everything before she'd started to consider accepting their story.

"No, no I wasn't questioning it really I wasn't… I'm just really, really sorry I didn't believe you to start with. I promise you though I believe everything now though." Lauren nodded and smiled squeezing her cousins hand.

"I think we best be off, It's getting late and I promised Dad we'd be back for dinner." Lauren passed Noah into Joeys open arms so she could ease up. The pained look on her face wasn't missed by Joey.

"You alright?"

"Hurting again now, need a lay down" she smiled weakly and pulled her coat on, her movement notably smaller and slower. "Al ? I'm sure Dad won't mind if you come for dinner… if you want I mean"

"Ye…ye I'd really like that thank you"

**So Does Alice really seem ok with them to you… surely a family dinner cant add to their problems ? who knows ?**

**Thanks again for all the reviews as always I love to hear what you think , also go check out my new one shot called "Keeping her sober" xxx**


	24. Loose ends

The walk back to the square had been so much more relaxed, despite feeling a little apprehensive, Lauren knew it was now or never to sort things and it was really sink or swim. Now Alice was more aware of the situation and everything surrounding it she'd become very quiet. It was like they was nothing else she could say to try and defend her father, and it was clear she was trying to decide if she really wanted to defend him anymore.

They walked silently through the square, joey pushing the buggy as Lauren curled into his side. The day had taken its toll on her and it was more than clear to see she was struggling to even take a few steps. Each movement was laboured and looked like it was causing her tremendous amounts of pain. Half way down the market Lauren came to a halt. Her legs stopped moving and she leaned heavily into joeys chest.

"Can't walk anymore… hurts too much" she breathed

Joey ran his hand over her back and through her hair. The small kisses he was placing on her head seemed to draw slight attention away from the pain. "we're nearly there baby… not long now" she nodded and tried to take a couple of steps; her body however had complete different ideas.

"Wow I got you" Joey's grip tightened on her arms as she swayed on the spot, he could tell she was beginning to panic as her chest rose and fell at twice its usual speed. "Lauren…breathe with me sweetheart… look at me… that's it baby"

"side…hurts" Joey managed to make out between her breathing.

"Carry her Joey…. I'll push Noah" Joeys eyes widened- it was the first thing his sister had said to him or Lauren since leaving the café. "She's in pain Joey, I can see you want to help her more so let me" she said with a weak smile, nudging Joeys hands off the buggy. Joey quickly nodded and scooped his fiancé into his arms.

Just lifting her into his arms caused her to whimper with pain, as they walked Joey felt some of the tension leave her but there was no denying she was still in a lot of pain; much more than he was willing to see her in. balancing her weight on his knee he unlocked the door to number 5.

"Max? we need help" he didn't mean for the words to soon as bad as they did and things were only made worse when his aunt and uncle rushed to the door to see their daughter looking very frail in Joeys arms.

"Joe?" Max raised his eyebrow as his daughter was laid peacefully on the sofa.

"Can you help Alice in with Noah please?" Max Quickly went to assist his niece and was surprised to find her holding Noah. The little boy was crying but at least she was making an attempt to comfort him.

"Here I'll take him…you bring the buggy in?" Max lifted Noah from her grip "Come to Granddad little Man" As soon as he was in his grandfather's arms he relaxed a little, but he was still craving his Mum and Dad's comfort. "Come in Alice, just leave it there."

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

Joey sat on the side of the sofa with Laurens feet in his lap, shortly after they'd come in she'd taken her med's and fallen straight to sleep. The rest of the family were sitting at the table eating, throwing and odd few glances in their direction. He'd assured them he wasn't hungry and would eat when Lauren did later. Truth be told he didn't want to form part of their interrogation of today's events.

"So Alice, what brings you hear, other than to judge my daughter and your brother?" Max received a kick under the table from Tanya but shook his head.

"It's ok, I guess this is kind of me letting Joey and Lauren know that I'm there for them… I can see how much they love each other and I know I was hasty but I didn't know the full story."

"And what happens when Derek comes back… will you just drop them and go running back to him" Alice swiftly shook her head, determined she was no Longer Derek's daughter. Throughout the conversation Tanya had remained silent, observing and making her own judgement in her head about Alice's thoughts and really about her own too.

"Who's for dessert?" she piped up receiving a quick yes from everyone. Tanya studied her daughter for a second and made a simple decision. She leaned down to the side of the sofa and gently placed her hand on Laurens head. "Lauren…Darling"

Lauren twitched waking from her slumber, she opened her eyes and stared straight into her mothers. Tanya smiled gently, looking at how young her daughter looked again. She was pulled back to the time when Lauren had just had Noah, she was lying in this exact position and had that longing look on her face, Lauren had lay the whole of that first day back with Noah curled into her amrs, whilst her parents made the decisions for her. "Well this brings back some memories ay darling?" Lauren nodded. "only last time you had a tiny baby boy curled into your arms " again she nodded. "And I took him away from you didn't I? I forced you to do something I would never have been able to do. And you did it to protect him didn't you ?"

"It felt like the only way" Lauren whispered her voice so quite only her mother could hear.

"Im so sorry darling, I really am, you'll never know how much" she pressed a kiss to Laurens forehead "You're already a better Mum then I'll ever be Lauren and You and Joey make that little boy so happy, he's so clever and loving. It's all you two, sweetheart…all you."

"I love you Mum" she whispered moving her position slightly.

"I love you too Lauren… your my baby girl" Tanya held her daughters face between her hands "How about some pudding ay? We got ice-cream it's your favourite"

"Mint choc chip?"

"What else… you always had it when you were little if you were ill so I thought I'd fetch you some…so what do you say?" Lauren nodded again and smiled as her mother left the room. Joey tugged her into his body, his arm going around her shoulders.

"You feeling better?" his lips vibrated against her cheek

"Much… Noah?"

"with his Auntie Abi and jay making his presents known over at Whit's" Joey saw her eyes widen and her body tense slightly. "Relax baby, I've had messages from everyone saying congratulations on your one year old, so I think their ok with this… they just want you happy babe we all do"

"Well I am happy… more than anything"

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

After that night things with the Branning's returned to their kind of normal. Lauren and Joey moved into the flat like they had planned and had settled in perfectly. After everything that had happened it felt so un-normal to be doing things that were normal. It had taken a good few weeks before Lauren had fully recovered and she was now back on her feet. Joey had returned to work as had Lauren and they had both worked schedules so they both had weekends off. The club where he used to work had been more than happy to have Joey back and offered him a managerial post, because of this he pretty much chose his own hours- which at the moment were 3 days a week with two nights, but not late nights.

Lauren was back working for Carlo and Maria but now more as a tutor for the girls. She worked in the café twice a week, when her or Joeys Mum, or someone in the family would look after Noah and then she tutored the girls three times a week usually the same days she worked and a Friday. It had become routine on a Friday for Joey Lauren and Noah to eat With Carlo and Maria. Lauren would tutor the girls beforehand then Joey would meet her at the café with Noah. Life was going good for them.

On the Derek front- well there wasn't much of one anymore, the police had caught wind of him breaking conditions of his release she he had magically disappeared again. Although it was a small comfort it still lay at the back of their minds he could turn up at any point but right now, they were living for the moment.

**So I hope you enjoyed that… I was aiming to tidy up a lot of unsolved issues but unfortunately that was the last proper chapter only an epilogue to go … anything you want to see in the epilogue ? leave a review and let me know :) xxx**


	25. Times have changed

White walls and the smell of disinfectant was an all too familiar setting for Lauren and Joey, the dull sounds of machinery beeped in the back ground. Joey rushed to his feet as his wife woke on the bed.

"Hey baby…god you scared me." Lauren watched as the relief took over his stressed face, his lips pressed firmly to her forehead and lingered there. Her eyes closed tightly at the contact, the memories of what had happened flooding back to her, although she was unsure of what exactly _had _happened. "Let me get the doctor baby, ok?" He reluctantly slid his hand from hers and felt so guilty as he could see the heart rate monitor increase as he broke contact.

Seconds later he was back in the room. Lauren had been placed in a private room out of the way, because of what had happened the doctors had said it was better for her to be in a private room.

"Joe…" she whispered

"I'm right here baby" He kissed brought her hand to his lips reassuring her he was there. A few tears escaped her eyes. "Come on none of that" he soothed her wiping the tears swiftly away. "Can you remember what happened Lo?" she nodded. Great, he was hoping she hadn't remembered, he knew it was a long shot but hey it was worth a go.

As joey was about to speak the doctor came in smiling at the two youngsters in the room. "How we feeling Lauren?" he lifted some files from the end of her bed placing a few notes down as he read the readings from the surrounding machines.

"Sore…" The doctor smiled weakly at her.

"I'm not surprised, you had a bit of a battle, has your husband explain what happened?" He looked from Joey to Lauren.

"I was just about to… but she remembers" he looked at Lauren squeezing her hand tightly. "I'm right here baby." He was merely repeating the words he'd said only moments ago but she needed reassuring.

"Ok Lauren… you've suffered quite a bit of blood loss, after you gave birth you started to haemorrhage, do you know what that is ?" she nodded weakly in response and the doctor saw the fear in her eyes when there was no baby In the room. "You remember giving birth Lauren?" she again nodded

"And being taken out of here it hazy…" she whispered, the tears brimming once again in her eyes.

"It's good you remember Lauren, so you know you had a difficult birth, baby was breech as we expected, but you did fantastically well bringing your daughter safely into the world." The doctor went on to explain what had happened and it seemed she wasn't paying much attention, her eyes permanently glued to Joey as he nodded in response to the doctor. She managed to ascertain that she'd had a daughter; who's weight health or anything was completely unknown to her, and then after she'd given birth she'd had a haemorrhage and had needed surgery. She'd figured she'd been unconscious or sleeping for some time as the clock that was annoying ticking away, showed half 6 am and she was sure of one thing that she'd given birth at 1pm.

"A girl…" she breathed looking at joey with a slight smile

"Yes beautiful, we have a daughter, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, just like her Mum" unknown to the pair the doctor had slipped out the room, understanding the two of them needed some time alone.

"Is she ok?"

"She's perfect Lo, a good weight too 6lbs 4oz" Joey saw her looking around and he know what she was about to ask next "she's in the nursery with the midwives, she was a bit shocked at first, but she's fine now."

"Can I see her please?" Joey smiled at her request; she was like a shy child asking for some sweets.

"Midwives are bringing her in, she can stay in here now your awake." Lauren nodded and sighed, pushing herself up against the pillows. "You have no idea how proud of you I am baby. You were so brave." Lauren remained silent, just listening to Joey's heartbeat where her ear lay on his chest. His fingers brushed through her hair.

"Scared now though" Joey knew she was, he was just waiting for her to admit it. With time he'd learnt that you should never push Lauren to talk, she'd tell you when she was ready, and nine times out of ten, she would tell him. He laughed slightly remembering the one time she wouldn't tell him.

He had arrived home late from work to find Noah sitting on the sofa with his Nanny Tanya. Immediately joey knew something was wrong. He'd asked what was going on and received the most cryptic answer. "She called me about 3 hours ago, saying she wanted to talk, I got here and she'd been crying. As soon as I walked through the door she shoved Noah into my arms and she's shut herself in the bedroom ever since."

Joey had responded with in seconds and was showering his son with hugs and kisses before her proceeded to try and coax Lauren from their room. "Lauren baby… are you ok?" having got no response he simply tried until he did. He'd tried talking about their wedding, something which she'd always get animated about. They'd been married for just over 2 months now and yet they still got excited about it like it was yesterday. Eventually it had clicked what was eating her up. "Come on baby I know what this is about" he remained silent leaning against the wall.

The lock chinked open and Lauren appeared in the doorway sobbing "you know?" joey simply nodded

"I've suspected for weeks baby… but I didn't want to say anything, you know your body better than anyone and you didn't seem to have any concerns" He remembers her breaking down on him completely and then she spoke those couple of words which she'd just said 7 months later.

"I'm scared".

He was brought back from reminiscing when Lauren shifted into his arms a little. "You remember what I said when you found out you were pregnant and told me you were scared?" she nodded smiling weakly "Well the exact same applies now baby… and always will. I love you and always will, I'm here every single step of the way, when you're scared I'll tell the same thing… Being scared is nothing to be afraid of it makes us human, if we never fear, we have nothing to fight do we?" it was something his mum had always told him when he was younger.

"We'll be alright though wont we Joey, you're not going to leave?" he quickly gathered her into his arms he know after returning almost 2 years ago she always had the fear he would leave.

"No baby I'm never leaving you again, you're for keeps" Their attention turned to the door as a midwife pushed the plastic cot into the room.

"Here we go Mummy, meet your baby girl." Lauren stared down at the little bundle swaddled tightly in a blanket she recognised as one they'd brought from home. "She's had a quick feed but if your happy to Lauren, your free to feed her when you feel the need. She's all yours" the midwife left them alone again.

Lauren gently traced her finger down the side of her daughters face, seeing her wriggle beneath her touch. She was so small and looked minute compared to Noah, then again, it had been a long time since Noah was a baby. He was now a very active 2 and half year old.

"Here" Joey scooped his daughter into his arms, softly kissing her forehead before handing her over to Lauren "This is your amazing Mummy baby girl"

"Hello beautiful" Lauren bounced the infant in her arms as her eyes opened and connected with hers "hi, oh that was a big yawn" she giggled holding tight their new addition. She looked at Joey seeing the pride on his face as clear as day.

"Do we have a name ?" Joey questioned

Lauren glanced down at her daughter and shook her head "No, but I think it's your turn, I named Noah" she replied still totally smitten with the baby in her arms

"ye after bloody Noah and the whale" he laughed receiving an eye roll form his wife.

"so what we like the band, plus their song reminds me of us… it was playing on the radio when we first kissed, so it kind of fitted." She didn't look but sensed Joey had nodded.

"We could always go with another song related name, like our wedding song or something?"

"Joey we are not calling her bloody Labrinth!" Lauren protested

"No" He chuckled, Lauren had obviously missed his suggestion "we danced to see beneath your beautiful, Emeli Sandé also sang that song… so what about Emeli?" he posed

"I like it, Emeli Branning… I think she likes" Lauren smiled as Emeli murmured.

A few hours later The rest of the Branning's had paid their visits and had dispensed Noah back to his parents, who because of _special circumstances _had been given permission for him to stay at the hospital with Joey and Lauren.

"Hello baby boy, Mummy's missed you" she smiled hearing his giggles

Noah sat, perched on his father's knee, eating a packet of Jelly Tots as a treat. "Daddy… Mommy holding baby?"

Lauren smiled at her son and then to Joey "Ye son, Mummy's got your little sister, Emeli. Do you want to say hi?"

Noah hesitated a little before looking at Joey, Noah groaned and looked more over to his Mum "Emeli?" he questioned

"Yep that right clever man" Noah slid from his father lap and stood on the floor peering through his lashes at the baby. "You want to see?" Noah nodded quickly as Joey placed him on the side of the bed next to Lauren. He stilled for a second before cautiously laying his head on Laurens shoulder.

"Love you Mummy and Daddy"

"Love you too Noah" she kissed his head softly and smiled when he whispered into her ear. "You can tell her then"

"What did he say?" joey asked a slight amused look on his face. However Lauren didn't need to answer as his son repeated what he'd just said.

"Love you too Emeli"

It was easy to see how perfect the scene was. It was meant to be, what started out as nameless feeling had somewhere along the lines become so much more. If you asked Joey and Lauren they'd probably still say their feeling were nameless, what they had was so much more than love… but if there had to be a label that was truly it.

**And so that's the end :( thanks so much to every single person that's reviewed and stuck with this story, my new one will be up either later tonight or Monday enjoy !**


End file.
